Beautifully Broken
by domina tempore
Summary: Teyla and Sheppard are called to earth to help SG1 unravel the mysteries of a surprising new race; but when someone is kidnapped, everything turns into a race against time to get them back... co-written by the wonderfully talented AthosionWarrior
1. A New Race

_Author's Note: This fic is co-written by the wonderfully talented **AthosionWarrior**, who is graciously allowing me to post it on my profile :) it's set somewhere in Atlantis season 3. Please read, review, and enjoy!_

_------------_

**Chapter One**

------------

SG1 paused as they stepped through the Stargate, taking stock of the village spread out in the valley below them. Large, dome-shaped tents were scattered around a large area, and children ran and laughed among them while adults worked and cooked and talked. They were all dressed in clothes made of leather and rough, warm cloth; but there were little details that did not come from a simple people. Teal'c's well-trained eyes also spotted knives and other small weapons hidden among the intricate garments.

Sam whistled.

"Wow," she said, glancing around. "This looks kinda... familiar?" she was confused; there was definitely a quality about this place that she recognized; but she couldn't place the mission in her mind.

"Do you suppose that there's anything valuable here?" Vala asked, bouncing a little on her heels. Mitchell fixed her with a severe glare.

"_Don't _steal anything," he said firmly. Vala frowned, looking insulted.

"I wasn't going to," she pouted. "I was just wondering if there was anything worth it here."

"I do not believe that I have ever seen a people like this," Teal'c stated, interrupting them. "I believe that I would remember if I had."

"Oh, you didn't see it," Daniel, who had been quiet the whole time, suddenly spoke. "You didn't come with us when we went to Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Vala questioned, confused. He nodded, his eyes bright with his new discovery.

"Yeah, do you remember, when we met Morgan Le Fey? And after all of that and the whole super-gate thing, how we went to the mainland for a day to meet their allies?" Vala still didn't understand, but Sam and Mitchell's eyes widened as they realized what Daniel was saying.

"These people are Athosian."

------------

"You found Athosians in the Milky Way galaxy?" Elizabeth repeated the news that she had just received, glancing at John. What had been intend to be nothing more than their weekly status report to earth had suddenly gotten a whole lot more interesting.

"We _think _so," Colonel Carter stressed, glancing at Daniel, who stood beside her in the SGC control room. "They look an awful lot like the people that we met at the settlement; but we're not sure."

"They were speaking another language that I've surprisingly never come across before," Daniel said. "A couple of the words did seem familiar; but I don't know enough to decipher it."

"Even Teal'c and Vala have never heard it before," Sam continued. "So we're pretty stuck."

"But we were _hoping_," Daniel cut in again, "that Teyla would be willing to come to earth for a couple of weeks and help us communicate with them. And if she can't, at the very least we'll know whether or not they're the Milky Way version of Athosians."

"I can't speak for Teyla," Elizabeth said. "But I can talk to her about it."

"Thank you," Daniel said, and he meant it. He obviously cared very much about this. "If she agrees, she can gate over today."

"We'll let you know as soon as possible," Elizabeth assured them, before they shut the gate down to conserve power. John radioed Teyla, and within five minutes they were all in Elizabeth's office. Dr. Weir began to explain the request, but got no further than, "_SG1 wants you on earth_" before Teyla interrupted her.

"They want me?" she asked in confusion. "Why?"

"She was getting to that."

"They said that they came across some people off-world that they think might be their galaxy's version of Athosians," Elizabeth continued. They'd like your help to communicate with them; or at least tell them if they really _are _Athosians."

"How long will I be gone?" she asked.

"Well, Daedelus is on it's way to earth," John said. "They'll get there in about two weeks; and we can hitch a ride back with them."

"We?"

"Yeah. You don't think that I'd let you go to earth for your first time _really _going alone, do you?" she smiled a little, and turned back to Elizabeth.

"I will go," she said. Elizabeth smiled.

"Good. The two of you pack up what you need; we'll dial them up as soon as you're ready."

They met in the gateroom in under half and hour, each carrying a single bag. Teyla was dressed in full Athosian garb, and John smiled a little. He wondered if she was doing it to make an impression on SG1.

Teyla rubbed her hands apprehensively on her pants, both excited and nervous to meet SG1. She had heard many stories from the Marines and other Atlantis staff that had been in the Stargate program on earth prior to this expedition, and she knew that the members of SG1 were everyone's heroes. She had been assured that they were good people; but somehow she felt like they would see her as inferior to themselves.

"You ready?" John asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to him with a slightly anxious smile, and nodded once.

"Yes," she said. John grinned broadly, looping his arm through hers, and together, they stepped through the gate into Cheyenne Mountain.

------------

Daniel waited with barely controlled excitement for Sheppard and Teyla to step through the gate. He had never met the Athosian woman before; she had been off-world during his visit to Atlantis several months before. But he was eager to meet her, and eager to find out more about the people that they had met today.

Whatever else he was, at heart, he was an archaeologist, obsessed with finding out about other civilizations and cultures; learning how they lived, learning their languages. And ever since learning about the Athosians, he had been curious to know more. And now, to have possibly found an extension of their people right here in his galaxy... he could hardly wait to begin. He realized that if these people really _were _Athosian, then they truly were an ancient people; possibly some of the first to ever inhabit this galaxy. The sheer importance of finding a race like that, that did indeed span two galaxies, was making his head spin.

"Hello? Earth to Daniel?" Vala waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"Sorry, what?" Sam grinned at him

"Head in the clouds much?" she teased.

"I was just thinking about what this could mean, if they really are Athosian." Her gentle jab hadn't bothered him; none of his team's teasing did. He knew that they only did it because they counted him among them completely, despite his occupation. They were fighters, soldiers, and a flirt; and he was a scholar. But he knew that they counted him among their ranks; and he had learned to ignore their teasing and stay focused on what was important. They were a team, and when it counted, there was no one that he would rather have by his side.

"What do you mean?" Vala asked.

"For one, it means that the ancients thought that they were important enough to bring them both here and to Pegasus; it means that they're an ancient race. And I know that the Pegasus Athosians history is somewhat scattered and incomplete because of the wraith; but it's entirely possible that the people that we met today have a complete recorded history, all the way back to the beginning." Vala yawned, losing interest.

"Yes, yes, learn from the past and all that; what's taking them so long?" before anyone could answer, two figures stepped through the gate. Daniel grinned, and Vala crossed her arms and pretended to be upset.

"Don't you know better than to keep a lady waiting, Sheppard?" she called to him. He made a face at her, then grinned.

"I was looking after my own lady," he replied stepping off the ramp with Teyla as the gate shut down. The team came forward to meet them, and they got their first look at the pretty Athosian that they had called in.

Teyla stepped through the gate to earth for the first time, and looked around. Contrary to the large, opened, airy gateroom on Atlantis, softly sunlit with stained glass windows, earth's gateroom was harsh and gray and unappealing. The only colorful things that she saw there were the members of SG1; and she wasn't thinking of the shade of their BDU's.

The large man with the gold symbol on his forehead had to be the Jaffa that she had heard of; and besides him there was a man who bore himself in a similar fashion to Colonel Sheppard; and she figured that he was the team leader. There was also a similar woman who seemed equally confident, a man who she guessed was Dr. Jackson by the glasses on his face and the book in his hand; and a dark haired woman bouncing excitedly as she spoke to Colonel Sheppard; she had to be Vala. She stepped off the ramp and nervously listened to their introductions, in spite of herself curious about these heroes who had asked for her help.

Daniel wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting; he had seen a few photos of her, and a short video that Dr. Weir had requested that she make; but he definitely hadn't been expecting this. He wondered what it was that had made her so different in that video than she was here; but after watching her for a moment, he realized the difference. The confidence that she had displayed in the video was gone, and she was clearly anxious and ill at ease.

He remembered something that the Athosians had taught him when he had met them, and in an effort to make her more comfortable, he stepped forward and bowed his forehead to touch hers.

"Welcome to Atlantis, Teyla Emmagan," he said.

Teyla was both surprised and pleased with Dr. Jackson's gesture; he had proved to her, more than anything else could have, that they wanted her here; and that they respected her. She doubted that Daniel knew the full meaning of the gesture; but the fact that he had even tried to learn the ways of her people assured her that she was welcome.

Once the introductions were done, Daniel launched into a quick recap.

"Dr. Weir briefed you on whats going on, right?" he asked. Teyla nodded.

"Yes, she told me that you think you've found Athosians here, and you want me to confirm it."

"And to translate," Mitchell cut in. "Unfortunately, they speak a language that even our great and powerful twenty-six-odd language speaking archaeologist here has never heard it before." Daniel shrugged.

"It's not similar to any other language that I know, either. The only place that I've ever heard anything remotely similar is, like I said, at your people's settlement on Lantea."

"Can you describe their village?" Teyla asked, her instincts taking over; she wanted to know everything that she could about this world before she went there.

SG1 explained what they had seen, cutting in on each other every few sentences and all trying to talk over each other all at once. Teyla was briefly reminded of Rodney and the other scientists trying to figure out a problem; but she quickly shut that out of her mind and concentrated on absorbing all of the relevant information that they were feeding her.

"That does sound like your people," John said when SG1 had finished their explanation. Teyla nodded.

"Yes it does..." she said slowly, her brain kicking into full gear as she tried to figure out exactly what that would mean.

"They also gave us this," Daniel held out a small object. It was a necklace; a carved wooden pendant strung out on a leather cord. Teyla took it and gently turned it over in her hands.

"They gave this to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you recognize it?" she shrugged and handed it back.

"I think that it is time that I met these people," she said. Mitchell shrugged; that was good enough for him.

"Dial it up!" he called up to the control room. The gate began it's tedious dialing sequence, and Teyla watched as the great ring within the ring rolled ponderously around; so different from all of the Pegasus gates. She felt John take a step closer to her, and her whispered in her ear.

"What do you think?" he asked, as the third chevron connected. She glanced at him.

"I believe that these people may somehow be connected to mine."

"Not about that; about SG1. Not as bad as you thought they would be, are they?" she wondered how he had known.

"No," she agreed. "Not as bad." the last chevron locked into place, and the wormhole sprang out at them, then receded back into itself to become a rippling wall of blue. Everyone hesitated, waiting for someone else to go first. Suddenly, Vala sprang up the ramp and stopped just before passing through the sapphire sphere.

"Well?" she demanded. "Isn't anyone else coming?"


	2. Athos Again

_Author's Note: This chapter was written entirely by **AthosionWarrior**; and I bow to her excellence :). As I said last chapter, please read, review, and enjoy! :D_

------------

**Chapter Two**

------------

It was like Deja'vu Sheppard thought to himself, as he slowly made his way down the dusty Road of the planet they had named P3X2GY, it was like a replica of Athos, apart from the people dressing in a slightly different manner, their clothing holding a slight medieval fashion to it.

"So what do you think?" John asked Teyla, smiling at the look of wonder on Teyla's face.

"These people are indeed much like my own colonel" she said, turning to smile at him. John shook his head. "but there are some, minor differences"

"How so?" a new voice joined the conversation. Teyla turned her head to see Daniel run up beside her.

"I do not know, it is just a feeling, I guess" she replied, smiling sweetly.

"Well you don't have to wait long to find out" Teyla looked towards where Johns gaze rested, three people made their way towards them, dressed in a similar fashion to each other.

"Desreck" said the one in front, his tone harsh and commanding.

"Ah, what?"

"Desreck!" John looked to Teyla, then to Jackson.

"I think that's his name" John looked at him again, taking in his appearance. He wasn't a handsome man, his face old and worn, his forehead and around his mouth, lined with wrinkles, dull blue irises stared from out of half open eyes and a thin dull pink line played the part of his lips.

"Ah, hi I'm Daniel Jackson, please to meet you" extending his hand in greeting Daniel smiled at the man in front of him. The man looked down at his outstretched hand, then at Daniel, the wrinkles on his forehead deepening.

"Teyla Emmagan, honoured to meet your acquaintance" Teyla said, stepping forward and bowing her head. The mans face softened, as he too bowed his head to meet hers.

"Emmagan?" Teyla nodded "Why does that name sound so familiar?"  
Teyla did a double take at the mans perfect English.

"You, speak English" the man nodded.

"Only a handful of us know the language, other speak the language of the dead" there was a silence, nothing but the wind and the passes by broke the awkward mute of the conversation.

"What do you want?" the man asked, his hand drifting to the dagger that rested against his hip.

"There is no need for violence, we are explores and wish to learn more about your people " Teyla quickly said, smiling tightly.

"Very well, follow me, I will direct you to the quest chambers"

XXX

Vala shuffled through the door, carrying in her hands a pile of old books. Awkwardly hobbling over the nearest bed she threw down the books with a over exaggerated sigh. Daniel and Teyla walked through the door in a similar fashion, but with a slightly more graceful manner.

"I still don't know why we cant just, ask the people about their culture" Vala said, picking up a book and throwing it from hand to hand..

"Because…." Daniel started, grabbing the book from Vala and sitting down beside her. "Books are better for learning things and these people do not seem as friendly to want to talk to us"

"Well we are strangers doctor Jackson, if it were you, your would be equally suspicious" Teyla said, sinking down to the rough covers draped over the bed. Daniel found himself watching the woman, fascinated by the serene calm expression that had recently bestowed her features.

Teyla removed her Jacket, letting the soft fabric slide down her arms and fall on to the bed she currently occupied. Getting to her feet she slowly started towards the door, gazing out over the rapidly darkening land. These people were like mirrors of her own, their clothes, their beliefs even their planet was down to the tiniest of details. Yawning she pulled the rope that hung idly above her head, causing the flap to fall, forming a barrier to the entrance. Turing round she found Daniel watching her, a memorized gaze painted on his features.

Vala's hand connected with the back of Doctor Jackson's head, causing his to drop the book which lay open on his lap.

"Don't you know its rude to stare Daniel dear" she said, bouncing towards Teyla.

"I know, lets go exploring!" Vala continued, grabbing Teyla gently by the hand and pulling her outside.

Xxx

As the day came to an end the night began, revealing what looked like a thousand twinkling stars, coming to life in the sky above. Vala hoped along side Teyla, her energy seeming unending. Teyla smiled as Vala stopped and bent down, plucking a few brightly coloured flowers from the ground.

"So, how do you like earth so far?" Vala asked, Teyla shrugged and smiled.

"I have not really gotten to see it other then the walls of the SGC" Vala nodded, then hoped excitedly on the spot.

"Maybe you and I can go shopping sometime!" Teyla giggled and nodded her head.

"I would like that" as the two woman approached the village, a orange glow crept across the ground, and a few voices drifted towards them.

"Ah hey guys, nice of you to join us" suddenly a friendly voice greeted them.

"We were having some girl time colonel" John nodded, winking at Teyla. Three logs lay around the fire, two of them occupied. Vala and Teyla sat on the remaining log, warming their hands by the fire.

"Oh Daniel have you still got your head buried in your books!" Vala said, picking up a stick from beside her and plying with it in her hands. Teyla laughed slightly and glanced across the flames at Dr Jackson. His brow was furrowed in concentration, eyes averted down to the dusty book that lay open on his lap.

"mm" he made a noise.

"What is it Jackson?" Cameron asked, shifting from his place opposite Vala

"It say something here about the Emmagan clan" he looked up, glancing at Teyla.

"Isn't your last name Emmagan…?"


	3. Language of Friends

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! But I was in several Easter shows, and I've been writing probably four stories at the same time. But I hope that the length of this will make up for my tardiness in completing it :)._

-----------

**Chapter 3**

------------

_"What is it Jackson?" Carmen asked, shifting from his place opposite Vala_

_"It say something here about the Emmagan clan" he looked up, glancing at Teyla. "Isn't your last name Emmagan…?"_

Teyla nodded, interested.

"What does it say?' she asked. Daniel took a few seconds to answer, reading as he talked.

"It says that the last of the Emmagans died several years ago; but apparently their bloodline was very desirable; and not just among these people.

"So people from other worlds wanted it too?" Daniel nodded.

"For whatever reason, people seemed to want Emmagan blood in them."

"Do you think that they still had the wraith genes, even though we're not in Pegasus?" Sam asked.

"My money would be on no," John said.

"I don't know," Vala interrupted. "I mean, we have no idea which ones came first, hers or these. For all we know, these people haven't been here for that long."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"How would they have gotten here?" Mitchell wondered. "And why Emmagan genes specifically?"

"I guess that she'd just really special no matter what galaxy she's in," Daniel said, making Teyla blush. She hoped that the firelight hid it; though he _had _made her feel special with the comment.

"But her wraith sense would be useless in a a galaxy with no wraith."

"Who says they're even talking about the wraith genes?" Sam pointed out, launching them into another argument that caused them to run in circles. They were interrupted by a radio call from General Landry. He ordered them to return to earth.

"Why?" Vala burst out before Teyla could even open her mouth to protest. "We were just getting to the really interesting bits."

"Somehow, the IOA found out that we brought in a Pegasus native without consulting them. They want her on earth until they've had a chance to speak with her. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," Teyla said too quickly, hiding her disappointment at being asked to leave this world; at not being trusted by even her allies...

"We'll try to make the process as quick as possible," he said.

"We'll be back in about ten minutes," Sheppard said. "Just give us a chance to tell these people that we're leaving so that they don't think we were killed or something."

"No details," Landry cautioned.

"Of course, Sir." John tried to sound respectful in spite of his annoyance. "Just letting them know that we can't stay the night."

"If you're not back in ten minutes..." he warned. But they all promised that they would be.

Teyla got up to find Desreck, followed closely by Teal'c at everyone elses insistence. But it bothered her; because she knew that Desreck would get the same message that she did; that the team did not completely trust these people.

They found the man coming out of the guest house, which they found odd but chose to ignore. He smiled broadly when he saw them; or rather, when he saw Teyla...

"Teyla, I was looking for you. I was hoping that-"

"We must leave," Teal'c interrupted him. Desreck's manner instantly changed.

"No, you can't leave!" he was surprisingly vehement.

"A problem has come up with one of our allies," Teyla explained, mildly annoyed with Teal'c's abruptness and the fact that they couldn't just explain to these people about earth. This was not like Pegasus. "We need to deal with it. But we shall return once it is settled."

"No!" Desreck grabbed her wrist, with much more force than was necessary, and seemed to hold on for dear life. She felt his nails dig into her skin. "You must not leave!"

"I will come back," she promised, confused by his reaction and starting to lose feeling in her hand from the strength of his grip. She sensed more than saw Teal'c shift behind her--- reminding her sharply of Ronon-- probably prepared to do something decidedly Ronon-like to Desreck if he didn't let her go. But that wouldn't be necessary. Teyla pulled Desreck's head down to touch hers.

"I will return," she promised, before extracting herself from his grip and heading back towards the gate. He was still reluctant to let er leave, but he didn't try to stop her again; accepting her promise that she would return.

They went back to the others, and they all headed back to the gate, several of them lugging the books that Daniel had permission to borrow.

"What took you so long?" John asked. "We were about to come and get you."

"Desreck... did not want us to leave," Teyla said. She decided not to mention her annoyance with Teal'c; despite her standing here on this world, and her ability to handle the situation, she was just a guest, and he was only taking care of something that they were borrowing.

"Doesn't he think that we'll come back?" Mitchel asked.

"I doubt that he's worried about most of us," Daniel stated absently, glancing sideways at Teyla. "They didn't seem to like us very much.

"As I said before, they are probably just scared," Teyla defended them.

"But they like you," Vala said as they dialed the gate. The rest of her words were cut off as they stepped through.

------------

Daniel waited awkwardly outside of the door with the rest of the team. It was the next day, and Teyla had been in the conference room, talking to that IOA guy for hours; and while he'd spent some time going the books that he'd brought back, he'd found references that he needed her help to understand... and like everyone else, he was feeling worried and guilty about letting her deal with the IOA alone. But Mr. Woolsey--- their representative--- had insisted, ad having dealt with him briefly before Teyla had agreed. But they were taking too long; and the team had soon wandered into this hallway and were now waiting for her to emerge from the meeting.

Daneil felt especially guilty, knowing that like himself, she hadn't wanted to leave Athosia---that was what they had decided to call the planet, since the natives gave no pronouncable name--- and she'd rather be there right no than sitting around in the conference room being interrogated by Mr. Woolsey.

Suddenly, just when Cam and Vala had started making bets on how much longer she was going to be in there, the door opened, and she came out.

"How'd it go?" John asked when the IOA guy didn't follow her out. He shoved himself off the wall and glanced into the room to see him sitting there, writing something in a folder. Teyla shrugged.

"It was... tiresome; but that was nothing that I have not come to expect from him," she admitted. "It was not as difficult as I feared it would be."

"So are they letting you go off-world again?" Sam asked.

"He wants to speak with his superiors before he makes a decision," her tone indicated that she was not happy.

"In that case," Daniel spoke up, "can I borrow you for the afternoon?" she cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm having trouble translating some of the stuff that I brought back last night," he explained. "I was hoping that you could help."

"Of course."

"Great, excellent!' he walked off down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Teyla turned confused eyes to the rest of the team, who just shrugged. Vala held up three fingers and counted down; and right on cue Daniel came back around the corner, and pointed at Teyla.

"Come with me." Hiding a smile, she followed him down the hall.

------------

"Careful," Daniel cautioned as Teyla accepted the coffee that she'd ordered. "That's strong stuff." she smiled, taking a deep sip.

"My people have a similar drink," she told him; and he was sure that it would put this one to shame.

He'd taken her to his office... or lab, or whatever it was; but they'd soon realized that she would be far too distracted by all of the interesting, precarious clutter; and so he'd taken her and the books to a coffee shop that he apparently frequented; where his armful of books had been no surprise but her presence apparently had been, which he counseled her to ignore. But she smiled now to remember the conversation that they'd had while he'd been searching through all of the piles and stacks of old books and artifacts and folders of loose pages thrown together with no order that she could guess.

"How do you like earth?" he'd asked as he dug around in the piles and she bent to examine--- but not touch--- a little statue on a shelf and holding up a dangerously balanced pile of papers.

"I have only seen the base," she reminded him. "And it is..." heck, she wasn't gonna lie, "...it is rather dull and gray."

"Well, the conference room is kind of a lighter, happier dull gray," he joked distractedly, finally finding the book that he'd wanted. Thankfully, it had been on _TOP_ of a stack.

She found his entire personality unusual and endearing; especially now, as she tried to teach him the language that the people from Athosia spoke. Withing minutes of her starting he could read it just fine; but he could not pronounce the words properly. She hid a smile as he stumbled over words that someone who knew twenty-six odd languages should not have had trouble with.

"You're weak," she said suddenly in the language, just to see if he understood it better than he actually spoke it.

"You're beautiful," he came back with immediately, and perfectly. It surprised her.

"Did you actually understand what I said?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I did. But what I said was true." she blushed a little, but laughed it off and continued;

"How is it that you can say that perfectly, when you've struggled with almost every other word that you've tried?"

"I can READ this just fine, thanks to you," he said. "But I speak so many different languages that this one kind of contradicts them all. Maybe I've finally reached my threshold." He cringed, and she could see how difficult this was for him; for something that had always come so easily to suddenly become almost impossible...

"Then forget them all," his forehead crinkled in a confused frown. "Think of this language as if you have never heard another." Daniel paused, and she could see that he was considering that and doing as she asked. He opened his mouth to try again, but before he could, his cellphone--- which had lain forgotten by his coffee cup--- rang shrilly. Daniel closed his eyes and groaned, but he answered it.

"Sorry," he whispered to her, before answering it. "Hello?"

"Jackson?" she heard Colonel Mitchell's voice on the other end. "Is Teyla still with you?"

"Yeah, she's right here; I asked her to teach me that language-"

"Yeah, whatever; you guys need to get back here; the IOA gave their okay and now we're good to go; everyone else is ready to head out now."

"Okay, we'll be back in like, ten minutes. Don't leave without us." he hung up, as the rest of his team started to argue in the background of the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Teyla," he said, standing up and gathering his books. "They're a little nuts soemtimes." She smiled as he held the door opened for her in spite of his armful of books.

"They are not so different from my own team, Dr. Jackson."

"Speaking of that," he turned to look at her. "Since you've been the teacher and I've been the student today, you can call me Daniel."

------------

When they stepped through the gate on Athosia again, they were greeted by a feast. Apparently, in anticipation of Teyla's return, Desreck had set the whole thing up to honor her; though Teyla didn't understand why she was so important to them.

"What is all this?" Sheppard asked, stepping up behind Teyla protectively.

"It's a celebration," Desreck replied, as if the Colonel was stupid to not realize that.

"We can see that," Mitchell said. "What's it FOR?"

"For Teyla."

"For me?"

"Of course!" We believed all of the Emmagans to be dead; for you to come here is nothing short of a miracle." he was a completely different man than they'd left here the night before. But it seemed to be a change for the better, and so they followed him down to the village, where several large, long tables had been set up and sagged with food. All of the villagers had been waiting for them to eat, and once Desreck brought them they all sat down and began the meal. Conversation flowed around them but rarely to them; it was all in that odd language--- the dead language, Desreck had called it. Daniel sat silently and let the voices slide over him, filling in the blanks of the rest. He was incredibly grateful for Teyla's language lesson; he hated not being able to understand what was being said. And because of his knack with languages that was a rare this for him. Still, this language had been unlike anything that he had ever heard.

He glanced at Teyla, watched her talk with the villagers, the words coming effortlessly from her lips; and he wondered what kinds of events and hardships had bred the depths of her personality. He was actually a little surprised; he was finding her to be much more than he'd expected.

Very soon into the feast, Desreck appeared at Teyla's side.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked, leading her gently away to the outer edges of the activity.

"I wanted to apologize," he said once they were fairly alone, "for my actions last night. I should not have reacted as I did. But your coming truly is a miracle to us; the last of the Emmagans here has been dead these eight summers, killed on her wedding night." Teyla gasped. "Our people managed to recover, and they elected me as their leader in stead. But you can see why your coming is so incredible to us." she nodded slowly.

"Why did they chose you?" she asked. "Obviously you have done well here, but..."

"Lianea was my betrothed," he explained, deep sadness in his voice. And through his pain Teyla could see for the first time that he had once been an attractive man; and she wondered what had happened to age him so.

"I am sorry," was all that she said.

"As I said, we have been able to continue," he said, his voice rough with emotion. "But Lianea was the life of our people; and we believed all those of her blood to be dead. We did not dare to dream that there were any left, anywhere. You have brought hope back to out people; and I should not have acted as I did," he suddenly seemed to remember that he was apologizing, and bowed to her. Teyla was confused by the complete change in the man, and she was starting to become slightly concerned.

"I am glad that I could bring hope to your people," she said slowly. "But I am not Lianea."

------------

When Teyla returned to her friends she slid back into their conversation, and said nothing of her conversation with Desreck. Sheppard knew better than to bring it up before she did, and no one else would if John wouldn't.

"You know,"Vala said, leaning back contentedly in her chair. "These may not actually be your people, Teyla; but they do know how to throw a party."

"It feels like a bit much," Sam observed. "Especially since we're all here. I mean, all of this is just for Teyla; and no matter how special she is, unless they thinks she's a goddess, this is overkill."

"I agree," Teyla admitted hesitantly, knowing thst she should be more grateful. "It is an honor to be so respected by these people, who know nothing more of me than my name; but this is too much."

"You should enjoy it," Vala encouraged. "It's not every day someone throws you a party like this..." anything else that she was going to say was drowned out by a piercing scream that silenced the party and hurt their ears. Black clad figures appeared from nowhere, and the team was instantly on their feet, and they were engaged by the strange intruders.

Teyla was quickly lost in the heat of the battle, and everything around her faded into a colorful haze. She vaguely noticed the team being overcome, but she fought harder, hoping to give them something of a chance. Unexpectedly, a huge, heavy hand struck her on the side of her head, and she reeled back and was caught by too many arms and held still. Her awareness returned to normal, and she was able to see what had happened.

The entire team was caught in the arms of their attackers, and Desreck was speaking rapidly to the black clad warriors. After a moment, one barked out an oder, and she felt herself released, and saw that everyone but Teal'c had been let free. Teyla briefly looked over their attackers; they had no visible weapons, but their very presence left no doubt in her mind that they were angry and deadly.

"What do they want?" she demanded of Desreck.

"They are angry at hs presence," he pointed at Teal'c. "They say that this son of false gods has defiled our world with his presence, and he must leave."

"You cannot send him away."

"They will kill him if he stays."

"Do these people also honor Emmagan blood?" Teyla demanded. Slowly, Desreck nodded.

"Yes, they do."

"Then you cannot send him away. All of my companions I count among my own; to offend one is to offend me. I have claimed them all among my people. Would you send me away as well?"

"No, I will leave if they wish is," Teal'c said, seeming unconcerned with the potential danger that he was facing. "Far be it from me to dishonor these people or hurt our alliance with them."

"I'll come with you," Sam offered, and Teyla had a feeling that the Colonel was going to go back and give a less than shining report of these people.

"That is agreeable," Desreck said finally, after speaking to the apparent leader of their attackers.

"No," Teyla argued. "If you send them away, then we all go."

"Teyla..." she turned at the sound of John's voice. "This is important; you need to be here right now. Let them go." Grudgingly, Teyla gave up her fight and watched her friends go. Once they had gone through the gate, the black-clad warriors disappeared as suddenly as they had come, and the party resumed. But for the team, the night was ruined.

"Hey, Desreck!" Mitchell called him over. "Who were those guys and why did we listen to them?"

"They are the Sharaak," the man said seriously. "And they protect us."

------------

The next morning, Sheppard was the last one to wake up. But unwilling to believe that he simply had slept later, he tried to convince himself that he was suffering from "gate-lag". He looked at the empty, made bed and for a moment drew a blank. But then he remembered that Sam and Teal'c had returned to earth, and that he'd heard the remaining members of the team getting up and stretching sore, tired limbs. He pulled on his jacket and stepped outside.

Vala and Mitchell were sitting by a little fire, eating breakfast. There was no sign of Teyla or Daniel.

Yawning, John took a seat to Mitchell's right.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Language lessons," Vala said, the tiniest bit of jealousy creeping into her voice.

"Is she still mad about last night?"

"Probably. She didn't say anything about that." Vala held a cup out to him with an odd-smelling steam rising from it. He sniffed it cautiously.

"Try it, it's good." she encouraged. John cringed and took a tentative sip; but it wasn't as bad as he'd feared.

"What is this stuff?' he asked, taking another still-cautions sip.

"It's some kind of tea," Mitchell said. "Which surprised me; because normally Ms. Mal Doran here goes for things with a bit more of a kick-"

"Hey!"

"You do! I mean, even coffee is stronger than this stuff..."

"Despite your obvious ignorance it just so happens that I enjoy a good many more things than you keep in the kitchen on your silly mountain." Sheppard was starting to get the feeling that this was not a completely out of the ordinary conversation for them. But then, it was almost like hearing Rodney arguing.

"You do know how to make a guy feel at home..."

------------

Daniel and Teyla had gone a bit away from the village, and continued their language lessons as they studied more of the books that Daniel hadn't been allowed to bring to earth. Teyla was still angry about what had happened the night before, but Daniel pointed out that they could have been killed first and asked to leave later. And so she'd tried to let it go and concentrate instead on the reading and teaching Daniel the language.

"Teyla, what does this word mean?" he flipped the book around so that she could see what he was reading. Teyla frowned and scanned the page.

"_Oraak-koral_?" she read. He nodded. "It means life-debt; but it is not a word that is ever used lightly." she took the book from his hands and continued to read.

"It seems that these people were in great danger," she said, giving him the essence of what she was reading. "They had made an enemy that they could not fight; and he pushed them almost to the point of extinction. But they were rescued by.. I don't know this word... but they were rescued, and now they owe their rescuer a life-debt." she was silent for a few moments, reading on.

"Those Sharaak from last night?" she said eventually. "They are not just their protectors; they are their overseers; to ensure that they do not betray their rescuer..."

'Teyla," Daniel murmured, with enough concern in his voice that it got her attention.

"What is it?" she asked, her hand subtly straying down her leg as if she had an itch but really securing the knife hidden in her boot.

"You know those Sharaak?" They're out there in the trees, surrounding us." Teyla inwardly cursed herself for letting her guard down. Their presence should have been obvious to her; and this time, she had a feeling that the warriors were here for more of a purpose than sending Teal'c away.

"Don't react," she cautioned, keeping her lips moving even when she was not talking as if she was reading out loud and not taking her eyes from the book. "If they wanted us dead we would be right now; but they do not want to be seen and they will react badly if we let them know that they have been spotted."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Act like you have; don't let them know that there is anything wrong." hey read for a few more minutes, but the warriors that had been so far away those few moments before were now dangerously close. Daniel saw Teyla glance at him out of the corner of his eye, and she gave a tiny nod.

At her signal, he was on his feet, the P90 that he had never expected to use on this mission set firmly against his shoulder, aimed at the nearest of the Sharaak. Teyla was also standing; she had no gun but he was sure that she looked a whole lot more threatening than he did with just her knife.

The Sharaak reacted quicker than either Teyla or Daniel had counted on, lashing out the second that they realized their cover was blown; and they were plunged---for the second time in less than a day--- into battle.

Daniel fought them as well as he could, but he was no match for their alien-trained skills, and within a few seconds he was on the ground, his gun skittering away from him into the bushes. He watched dazedly from an odd angle as Teyla continued to fight their attackers, coming at her from all sides at once. But he saw what she couldn't; one of them had stayed back, and this one _did _have a weapon. Daniel's heart froze when he realized that the warrior carried a Jaffa staff weapon.

"_Teyla_!" he screamed, just as the weapon discharged. She turned towards him, but got no more than halfway before the blast from the staff weapon hit her full in the chest and she fell to the ground, dead. A second later Daniel received a booted kick to the head, and everything went black.

------------

Vala was the first one to recognize the sound of a staff weapon carrying from the direction that Daniel and Teyla had disappeared. She started to her feet as Cam recognized it too, and Sheppard followed suit even though he had no idea what kind of weapon it was.

"That was a staff weapon," Vala said for his benefit.

"They're in trouble," Mitchell realized. "If they weren't the targets, they would have radioed."

"Remind me again what a shot from one of those things can do to you?" John asked, not sure that he wanted to hear the answer.

"If you were hit by one of those things you'd be dead." A cold dread settled in his stomach, and grabbing their own weapons the three of them charged off in the direction of the deadly sound.

They found Daniel, laying unconscious on the ground, surrounded by footprints. But they saw no attackers, no Teyla, and very little blood.

"Daniel!" Vala tried unsuccessfully to wake him up. "Oh, hold on a minute." she took her gua'ould healing device from her pocket and directed it at him. After a moment he started to groan, and he rolled over and his eyes flew opened.

"Teyla, no!" it took him a second to make sense of the faces that he saw over them, and he took a few deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart.

"Did you see them?" he asked.

"Who?" Sheppard asked. "And where's Teyla?" a tortured look molded Daniel's face.

"They shot her," he said. "The Sharaak."

------------

Teyla felt air suddenly flood her lungs again, and she wondered what had happened and if you still had to breathe after you died. For she had died, she was sure of it. She had known the second that she heard Daniel's cry that she was going to die. But she felt pain too; and she knew that you weren't supposed to feel anything after you died.

A light suddenly shone behind her heavy eyelids, and she forced them opened and tried to sit up. After a moment, she realized that as much as she tried her limbs wouldn't move; she was tied down to something. But she could see, and in spite of the headache that had started to pound in her head, she tried to raise her head and look around.

She was in a room, full of beeping machines and monitors but no people. It was dimly lit, but the walls seemed to be golden, and she could feel a slight vibration that suggested that she was on a ship in hyperspace. She wondered what had happened, and how she had escaped death.

Suddenly, she heard voices, one of them familiar, and she closed her eyes and focused on the sound, managing to hear most of the words.

"_...and I can have her after..._?" was that Desreck?

"_Yes, yes... as long as I am able to get the results..._" she didn't recognize that voice, but it had a familiar accent. It reminded her of Peter Grodin, a little bit. But before she could puzzle the words and voices out, she heard a door open, and the footsteps of at least two people coming in.

"You don't have to pretend to us," the accented voice said after a second. "I know that you're awake." Teyla decided that it was pointless of her to fake unconsciousness; she doubted that her captor really cared if she was awake or not, and she decided that she'd rather see who she was up against. She sluggishly blinked, and slowly, the room came back into focus. She saw that she was right; one of the voices had been Desreck. But the second voice belonged to a tan skinned man with graying dark hair and a small, neat beard.

"Who are you?" she demanded, hating the croak in her words formed from a perfectly dry throat. The man grinned.

"All in good time, Miss Emmagan." he turned to one of the machines, and studied the readings, looking pleased. Teyla turned her eyes to Desreck, and saw that the man looked ashamed.

"Who is he?" she asked gently, hoping that he had been forced into this. But he hung his head and frowned, and his manner betrayed that he had been willing to do whatever had been asked of him.

"His name is Ba'al," he said. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you; he has promised that once he discovers what he wants he will return you to us."

"Why would you do this?" she asked, feeling betrayed.

"He has promised that he won't hurt you," Desreck repeated. "Just cooperate, everything will be fine." disgusted with his ignorance, Teyla turned to Ba'al.

"How am I alive?"

"We were able to revive you with a sarcophagus."

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want to find out more about your wraith gene," he said absently. "I have been attempting to find a way to perfect the choice of hosts. Your line has seemed to be more compatible than many other races that I have encountered."

"Hosts for what?" Teyla asked.

"For symbiotes," he said. "Haven't you ever heard your friends talk about me? I am a gua'ould."

------------

_A/N: This is where the music would go "dun-dun-duuuuh!". But now I leave it up to AthosionWarrior to decide Teyla's fate for the next chaper ;)._


	4. Still Alive

_Author's Note: This is still me, jewel, because when AthosionWarrior sends me chapters she doesn't write author's notes for them. But here is the next chapter, a bit shorter than the last one but beautifully writen by AthosionWarrior. I hope you enjoy it as I go plot out Teyla's fate (MWAHAHAHA! That's my evil laugh, I've been working on it for about a year. Like it?)._

Xxx

Teyla could have sworn she had heard that name before, but couldn't for the life of her remember where. Something about the way the man called Ba'al stood in front of her, set warning bells off in her head at an instant. Swallowing hard she looked up at him with a calm gaze.

"How do you even know I have the wraith gene?" she asked. "Only a select few have it" Teyla swallowed hard, trying to remember the small lesson doctor Beckett had given her in basic genetics. Luckily she had remembered every word, being able to soak up every bit of information like a sponge.

"I know because of this" Ba'al held up a strange looking vial, a red liquid staining the glass. Teyla frowned, staring at the small glass cylinder in his hand.

"What is that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your blood. I have tested it and, I was surprised to see the result; not only do you have the wraith gene but you have a very, very concentrated amount of wraith DNA."

"And?" Ba'al laughed, a wicked smile painting his lips.

"And, that makes you a excellent host." Taking a the few steps forward to be standing directly in front of Teyla. "And if it fails," his smile got larger as he reached to caress Teyla's face, "you could always be used for something else. " Teyla pulled her head away from Ba'al's grip, spitting at his feet.

Ba'al's face grew angry as he struck Teyla hard across the face, his ring connected with her cheek bone, throwing her head violently to the side. A moment later she felt blood. Teyla looked up at him, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Reaching in to his inside pocket Ba'al pulled a small round device from his long coat, Teyla spotting it, shifted uncomfortably in the chair she was currently bound to.

"This will only hurt a little bit" he chuckled, placing the round device on Teyla's temple. Closing her eyes tightly and closing her jaw shut, she tried desperately to hold in the scream that threatened to break pass her lips. Ba'al rose to a standing position, glaring down at Teyla with a steely expression.

"The pain will subside eventually" he said turning his back and starting towards the doors. Teyla struggled against her restraints in a futile attempt to break free, hissed as a sharp pain shot through her wrist. Desreck stood in silence, darkened by the shadows that spread over his face. He had not said another word after his apology and the fact that he would not look at the woman he had arranged to kidnap and possibly turn in to a monster made Teyla feel more then a little angered. With one final heave of her chains, Teyla relaxed in the uncomfortable chair she had been forced to sit in, glad that Ba'al had left her alone. She didn't know quite what it was, but there was something about the way he held himself, the way he talked, and the strange sense of evil she had gotten from him, that made her fear him.

Xxx

Daniel stared weary eyed at his computer screen, glaring almost angrily at the foreign words that were printed upon a white page, the man didn't make an attempt to decipher the strange language, but instead sat slumped on his stool, his elbows resting lazily on the table. Sighing he slammed the laptops lid closed, rising stiffly from his chair.

The walk to his quarters had been short and quite, only a few people passing him in the early hours of the morning. Opening his door and walking to the darkened room, Daniel threw himself on the bed, paying no attention to his thick glasses pushing in to his face. To say he felt responsible for Teyla's death would be an understatement. He had gotten in to his head that her death was entirely his fault, if he had not dragged her out for silly language lessons, she would still be alive, sitting next him and sipping her tea in the way he had noticed about her, delicately putting the cup to her lips and taking two large sips, then putting the cup down, a small smile on her lips.

"Daniel Jackson, please report to the control room immediately, thank you," droned a voice above him. Sighing he reluctantly got off from the comfortable position on his bed, and started for the control room.

Upon entering through the door, he was greeted with the smiling faces of his team, as well as Colonel Sheppard.

"What going on?" Jackson asked, confusion marrying his features, they parted to reveal a small screen, the thing being most obvious was the red dot that blinked for attention in the in its middle.

"Is that?" he asked, hope crawling in to his voice.

"Yup!" John stated happily.

"Teyla…"

"She is sending a message."

Daniel smiled, again glancing at the screen.

"We have to find her!"

xXx

_Author's Note: My co-author has left me with quite a predicament, hasn't she? Even I'm starting to wonder how Teyla is going to get out of this... ;)_


	5. So Close

_Author's Note: I was unusually inspired during my time off from this story... Half a season of SG1 will do that to you. ;)_

_Oh, the italicized bit at the beginning is a flashback from the last chapter._

------------

**Chapter Five**

------------

_"Whats going on?" Jackson asked, confusion marring his features, they parted to reveal a small screen, the thing being most obvious was the red dot that blinked for attention in the in its middle._

_"Is that...?" he asked, hope crawling in to his voice._

_"Yup!" John stated happily,_

_"Teyla..."_

_"She is sending a message."_

_Daniel smiled, again glancing at the screen._

_"We have to find her!" _

"Alright, what's the plan on getting her back?" Vala asked. "I mean, if we realy pay attention to that little blip, it's in space,--- just come out of hyper-space in fact, which is why we couldn't track her until now--- not on a planet. And I doubt it'll be there for very much longer before it jumps into hyper-space again, at which point we will be unable to track it."

"We already have the Odessey on it's way," Same said. "But I don't know if it will get there in time. So as soon as we make sure that the time-travel device in our jumper disabled, we are going to gate to the world that the ship she's on is orbiting and see if we can sneak aboard."

"Wait," Mitchell interrupted. "How do we know that she'll be alive when we find her and they don't just have her body on that ship? Jackson said that she got hit point blank in the chest with a staff-weapon. Now I don't care how blue her blood is or whatever, but you don't survive that."

"All that her captors would have needed is a gua'ould healing device and someone with naquada in their blood, like Vala or even me," Sam said. "As long as they got to her quick enough, they should have been able to heal her." She glanced at Vala, who nodded the affirmative.

"Besides, the thing wouldn't be workng if she was dead," Sheppard commented.

"Alright, fine." But Teal'c was also skeptical.

"Suppose that the ship is gua'ould or Ori, and we are unable to board those except by a ring device?"

"We don't have any ring-capable ships close enough to get there in time," Sam said. "If it is a kind of ship that's hard to sneak onto like you said, then we'll just have to be a bit more creative."

Daniel had been silent, listening with half an ear the whole time as he watched that evenly blinking dot on the screen. She was alive, there was still a chance that he could fix all of this. '_Teyla, hold on. We're coming for you_.'

------------

Desreck had watched from the shadows for nearly three hours as Teyla endured torture from the deceptively small device attached to her forehead; until finally she had passed out from pain or exhaustion or both. While he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes after he--- however indirectly--- had done this to her, he couldn't bear to leave her, either.

When she was finally unconscious, Desreck went to go stand beside her, and saw that her body was still twitching from the pulses that the device was sending into her. He pulled the little silver disk off of her skin in disgust and threw it away. He looked down regretfully at her brow creased with pain, and the dark bruises on her cheek where Ba'al had hit her, and circling her wrists where she had strained against her bindings.

He was furious about Ba'al's lies; he had promised that they were going to bring her here for tests only, and samples, so that he could breed hybrid hosts. He'd said _nothing _about keeping her for more than a few days, let alone using _her _as a host. He'd promised that she wouldn't be harmed.

With one final, sorrowful glance back at Teyla, he left her to find Ba'al.

He was in his quarters, just sitting down and getting ready to eat. He smiled when Desreck came in.

"Ah, my friend, sit down." he offered. "You have aided me greatly today, Desreck. Your people are safe; and you will be greatly rewarded."

"You promised that you wouldn't hurt her," Desreck accused, remaining standing. "You said that you only wanted her for a few days, until you could replicate her DNA to make hybrid hosts."

"And I plan to."

"You never said anything about keeping her as a host as well; you promised me that I could-"

"The gene is natural in her. It will be easier for her symboite to bond with her than it will be for the hybrids."

"This is not what I agreed to-"

"You agreed to do whatever I told you to do, to help your people. What I do with Ms. Emmagan is none of your concern past bringing her to me, which you've done. I can hurt her, I can use her, I can _kill _her if I want."

"You promised me-!"

"I promised you _nothing_! Now get out before I decide that your people are not worth the space on_ my world_." Desreck backed out, scared and angry. His "protector" had _lied _to him! And now Teyla, blood of his beloved and the only person in years who had trusted him, was going to pay for it.

Curse his blindness!

------------

Teyla groaned and shifted as much as she could within the limits of her restraints. She had no idea how long she had endured Ba'al's torture, but she know that the pain hadn't lessened as Ba'al had promised. At least, not before she had passed out.

She let her eyes search the room for Desreck or Ba'al or anyone; but as before she had awakened alone. She tested her chains experimentally, but had to stop when her tender torn and bruised wrists screamed out in pain. Sighing, she leaned her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes.

She was finally starting to remember who Ba'al was; memories trickled in of conversations with former SGC Marines, and both Daniel and Vala during her brief time knowing them.

She felt an unexpected tug on her heart when she thought of Daniel; there was something sweet and innocent and endearing about him, something that she couldn't place but she really liked. He was different than anyone else that she had ever met; he had treated her like she belonged right from the start, which even the Atlanteans had not completely done. And considering that she really _didn't _belong on earth, she really appreciated that.

She heard someone coming, and she steeled herself as much as she could before he came into view. It was Ba'al.

He grinned evilly at her, showing off exceptionally white teeth.

"I see that you survived the device," he said. "How long were you conscious, do you know?"

"Ask Desreck," she said bitterly. Ba'al was quiet for a second.

"About three hours, then," he decided finally. "Extraordinary. No one that I have ever tortured has been able to go for that long..." he grew thoughtful, as if wondering how much more she could endure. Teyla fought not to react under the gua'ould's intense, leering glare. Finally, Ba'al's attention was diverted as the rumble of the ship's engines changed, increasing in volume. Teyla's head snapped around as she looked for the cause, not immediately recognizing the noise. She heard Ba'al laugh over the deep sound of the engines charging.

"What is happening?" she demanded.

"Haven't you ever been on a hyper-space capable ship before? We're about to go retrieve your new symbiote."

------------

The jumper cloaked immediately as it came through the gate. But luckily, it was not on the same side of the planet as the ship that Teyla was on, and their coming went unnoticed. Or if it was noticed, there was no reaction to it. Sheppard took the jumper around to the other side of the planet, where all of their hearts sank. As Teal'c had surmised, the ship in orbit was gua'ould, and impenetrable by jumper.

Vala leaned her head back against the wall (having been kicked out of a seat).

"Lovely," she murmured with disappointment. Daniel turned in his seat to look at her.

"Please tell me you know another way to get on those things from a ship like this," he begged.

"Not without rings or a transporter."

"Vala!"

"I'm sorry! But I have spent more than enough time on those things to know; there is no way." Sheppard was in the middle of telling her that she had better think of a way, when a transmission appeared on the jumper's HUD. Mitchell groaned.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." he said.

"It is," Sam spoke with dread.

"Who...?" Sheppard began.

"It's Ba'al," Daniel said.

------------

Teyla had felt the ship return to standby at the verge of their hyper-space jump. Someone ran in and whispered something in Ba'al's ear, then ran out again just as quickly. A ghost of a smile flickered across Ba'al's face, and Teyla shuddered. She saw death in his eyes.

He turned to her, and when he spoke there was amusement in his voice.

"The stargate just activated," he said. "And a ship came through. Your friends, I'm guessing, come out to play."

"Leave them alone!" she hissed.

"Oh, they are not the ones whose safety you should be concerned with right now, darling," he purred, the evil glint in his eyes sending another round of chills through her. She was glad when he moved to a different part of the room and seamed to lose interest in her, until she realized that he was sending a message to whoever had come for her. She opened her mouth to scream to them, but felt a heavy hand cover her mouth and pull her head against the back of the chair, holding her immobile and completely helpless as Ba'al spoke.

------------

"We can't answerer this transmission without giving away our position," John warned them.  
"But we can listen to it," Vala said, shushing them as Ba'al began to speak.

"Hello, old friends," he said. "And... Colonel Sheppard, back from Atlantis, I heard. I have yet to have the pleasure of meeting you face to face." His deep voice filled the jumper. "I suppose that you all think you're being very brave and clever for coming here, to rescue the damsel in distress and all that. But you must have also realized by now that there is nothing you can do." He paused, as if waiting for their reply, though he didn't seem to really expect one. Then he shook his head and started to laugh softly.

"Oh, you humans are so stubborn," he said, starting to walk across the room. The messaging device followed his movements. "But it's not doing her any good. In fact, since I know that now that you _can _track her, I'm going to have to fix that here and now." Teyla came into view on the screen, chained to a chair and held silent by a rough-looking brute who could snap her neck in a second.

Their attention returned to Ba'al as he held up a slender, wicked-looking knife.

"I do wish that you had answered me," he said, sounding almost sorry. "I'm sure that she would have been grateful if you'd told me the exact location of her transmitter." And with those words, he plunged the glinting blade into her upper arm.

They saw her face twist in pain, and she screamed behind the hand that covered her mouth, squirming in her seat to try to get away. Ba'al twisted the knife in her arm, digging it deeper into her flesh and making her cry out again in agony. Her friends fought their impulses to reply to the transmission and make him stop; that would only get them killed, and how could they save her then? They could do nothing but cringe in horror as Ba'al dug around for the little tracking chip that was hardly bigger than a fingernail. Almost by a miracle, he found it quickly, and with one final jerk of the blade he removed both the device and the knife.

"We won't be seeing you again," he said. The last thing that they saw before his ship flickered into hyper-space was Teyla's tear-stained face, her wide dark eyes seeming to stare straight through them. And then the ship was gone, and the jumper was floating alone in space.

Daniel swore; they had lost her again! And now they couldn't track her, and Ba'al would be free to continue torturing her...

What had he done to her?

------------

_A/N: Wow. Even I wasn't quite expecting that. I'm afraid that I've now left them in quite a predicament; and even I have no idea how it's going to turn out. Keep reading!_

_AthosionWarrior just sent me the next chapter today, so it should be up within the next couple of days. :D I just need to look it over._


	6. Blame

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by AthosionWarrior, as per the usual brilliance ;). Enjoy!_

XxXx

**Chapter Six**

XxXx

Teyla woke with a start, a thin sheen of sweat covering her forehead. With her hands still conveniently bound behind her back, she struggled to rise in to a sitting position. Her feet were also bound, thick rope holding both her ankles in a tight vice-like grip.

Glancing round the room she currently occupied, she noticed it was not the same one as before, it was smaller, so small she barely fit. Her knees were stuffed up against her chest, pressing up against her stomach.

She struggled against the tight ropes that bound her, only resulting in torn writs. Closing her eyes tightly, she rested her head against the wall behind her. Suddenly she stopped struggling, hearing footsteps approach the door. She froze as she head the distinct sound of the door swishing open and suddenly light intruded the small room she was in. An uncharacteristic whimper escaped her lips as she attempted to turn her head away from the light. A strong arm wrapped round her arm, pulling her to her feet and unceremoniously dragging her down the corridor, paying no attention to her pleas. Finally coming to a stop, Teyla looked up at the large gold door in front of her, her mouth open in a silent gasp. Feeling herself suddenly fall to the floor, she put her hands out in front of her, hearing a sickening crack as her wrist bent backwards. Crying out in pain she cradled her wrist to her chest, holding the tears that threatened to fall.

A pair of leather bound feet stepped in to her vision and she instantly recognised it as Ba'al. She looked up defiantly, anger in her eyes.

"There is something you are not telling me." It was more of a statement that anything else. Teyla's forehead creased in confusion.

"You are from Pegasus," again, it was not a question. Teyla stayed silent.

"You neglected to mention that before!" he shouted, anger evident in his voice.

"Well, while you were torturing me it did not exactly pop up in the conversation," Teyla spat. Baal struck her.

"Hold you tongue Teyla, before I decide to cut it out!" he regained his posture, brushing some imagery dust from his shoulder.

"Tell me, where Pegasus is located?" he asked. Silence greeted him.

"I will not ask again, Teyla!" he said, his voice sending warning bells in Teyla s head. Ba'al clenched his jaw when again he was greeted by silence.

"Very well." Ba'al turned, facing the presence that currently occupied the shadows of the room.

"Desreck! Get the camera ready!" Ba 'l faced Teyla once more. "We are going to give her friends another call."

Xxx

Daniel hated sitting around and doing nothing; even when he was younger he had to be doing something to keep his mind busy. Tapping his pen against the table he unconsciously bit down on his bottom lip. He could still see the look in Teyla s eyes, the profound look of fear in her eyes as Ba al cut in to her arm, scarring her beautiful skin with ugly red marks. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the images that still lay fresh in his head.

"Daniel," came a soft voice from the door. Turning, he faced Vala.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice soft. Daniel nodded slowly.

"I guess," he answered. Vala took the seat beside him, facing her male friend.

"We are going to find," her she said, putting a hand on his knee. Daniel nodded.

"I hope so, Vala." He looked down, suddenly finding the floor interesting. "You saw what he did to her, Vala; it's her first real time in this Galaxy and she gets taken by one of the most feared men _in_ this darn galaxy and _I_ am the one to blame." Vala creased her brow.

"How is it your fault?"

"I shouldn't have brought her to that place, I just wanted to go someplace where we could be alone. Then BANG! She gets hurt protecting me." Daniel took a deep breath, looking in to Vala's confused eyes. "I just can't imagine what he is doing to her right now."

"Jackson! Vala!" Colonel Cameron's head popped round the door.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"You gotta see this!"

XxxX

_Note: I hope that this chapter, as well as the last one, has been able to spark your interest. There is more to come, have no fear; much more whump is required before we can finally bring this fic to a close ;). _


	7. Almost Out of Time

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter from me (jewel), and I beg of you once again, PLEASE REVIEW! Both me and AthosionWarrior LOVE reviews; and our poor fic here is so lonely! And so am I, so please review; you wouldn't want to make me cry, would you? (and believe me, that is NOT pretty! lol_

_Thank you to Alydia Rackham and bsctjbclb, by the way; for being the only people TO review us! :D_

------------

**Chapter Seven**

------------

As Vala followed Daniel out of the room--- her friend following Colonel Mitchell with more speed then she thought necessary, considering their lack of available options for action, no matter what Cam had to show them--- a spark of jealousy flared up within her. She liked Teyla, and certainly she would never wish Baal on her; but she had never seen Daniel act this way. And she wished that it could be for her instead of a woman that he had known for a total of three days.

They reached the control room, where everyone was watching Ba'al's face splashed across half a dozen screens around the room.

"Missed me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually, we were just gettin' used to not seein' you around," Sheppard informed him. "But we _do _miss seeing Teyla around so do you want to send her back nice or do we have to come out and get her?" Ba'al laughed at him.

"Colonel Sheppard, you are a most amusing man to speak with. But that aside, you should learn now that there's nothing that you can do to stop me..."

"Oh blah blah blah!" Mitchell snapped in frustration. "Enough with the self-motivational speeches; tell us why you really called." The gua-ould shook his head.

"My, always so impatient, Colonel."

"Well, you haven't exactly been _helpful _so far!"

"Cam!" Sam hissed sharply, silencing him. In a much more controlled voice, she spoke to Ba'al. "What do you want?"

"I need the exact location of the Pegasus Galaxy." Sheppard was instantly on full alert.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Somehow, the information that Teyla was not born in THIS galaxy managed to slip through the cracks until now..."

"What does that have to do with your getting to Pegasus?" Vala asked. Ba'al carried on as if she had not even spoken.

"...which was very rude of you, by the way; especially considering how patient I've been about all of this..."

"Tell us why!" Daniel demanded, startling them all with his outburst. Even Ba'al seemed to be taken aback by the normally mild archaeologist's forceful reaction. But his look of surprise was quickly replaced by an air of condescendence.

"Even you must realize the importance of her galaxy of origin to me; this could change my plans considerably. Here her family is dead but for one, but if there are others among her people..."

"There are no more Emmagans," John informed him. "All of them but her are dead."

"I was not necessarily thinking of an Emmagans."

"We will not reveal the location of the Pegasus Galaxy to you either way," Teac'c rumbled. "Unless it is your intention to compromise your position by this conversation or return her immediately, I would advise that you leave us alone."

"Did you hear that, darling?" Ba'al said, his attention turned from the screen. "They want to torture you as much as possible before my mission is complete. So much for you so-called team's honor and loyalty." A muffled shriek and other sounds revealed to them that she was somehow restrained and silenced again, and trying to get free. And from the sounds, they could guess that the reason was to rip out Ba'al's throat. But as hard as she tried, she must have failed; because the sounds of her struggle stopped, and Ba'al returned his gaze to the screen.

"This would be much less painful for her if you would just tell me what I want to know."

"No!"

Ba'al grew livid with rage.

"Then remember her face, because you will never see it again!" He slammed his hand down, and the screen went blank. Everyone turned to Sam, their urgency clear.

"Alright, I'll find her!" she turned to one of the computers, and her fingers began a rapid dance across the keys. But even she was beginning to doubt that they could do enough.

"I think that it's time we went back to Athosia," Sheppard was saying. "I think that whatever is happening here, those people know something about it."

-----------

Once the camera was off, Teyla was released, and Ba'al stormed over to stand before her.

"You are becoming far more trouble than you're worth by your silence," he hissed.

Teyla's head was reeling from the pain that she was in, and her broken wrist screamed at her, but she ignored the pain as she had been taught so long ago, and concentrated on keeping her voice steady as she spoke.

"I am not going to let you enslave my people; I don't care if you kill me for that."

"A tempting offer for the remainder of this trip, seeing as I can revive you when I need you again..." he pulled a zat-an-kil from his belt and leveled it at her chest.

"Don't kill her again!" Desreck had made a decision; he was not going to let Ba'al kill her again, even for a short time. He had never meant for any of this to happen; all that he had wanted was for her to stay with his people.

"Be silent!" Ba'al raged, turning the weapon towards his one-time follower and firing once, twice.

Desreck fell over dead, one arm reached out as if the grab the weapon away from his betrayer--- or as if he was reaching out for Teyla.

Being able to shoot SOMEONE seemed to have calmed Ba'al down, because when he turned back towards Teyla he had regained control.

"You," he nodded at one of the guards, then jerked his head towards Desreck's corpse. "Take that filth out of her."

"Yes, my lord."

Teyla watched the man drag Desreck's body away, filled with an odd sense of deep sadness to see him die. He had betrayed her, and she hadn't forgotten that; but she hadn't wanted him to be killed. And he had died trying to save her. That was something that she could never forget, and never forgive herself for.

Her attention was pulled away from Desreck when Ba'al began to speak again.

"Sweet dreams, darling," he said, his voice sickeningly sugary. The he shot her once with his zat-an-kil, and she fell to the floor as the world faded to black around her.

-----------

The next thing that she was aware of was the even beeping of machines, and a strange feeling that she recognized from last time Ba'al had revived her after she had been killed. She wondered how long she had been dead this time.

She heard low voiced in the room; and while her brain was still too foggy to distinguish most of what was said, she heard something about "her symbiote arriving in an hour". Her heart sank when she realized what that had meant; her friends had failed. Ba'al WAS winning; and she would never see them again as herself; any of them. John, Vala... Daniel.

The next time that she saw any of them, she had no doubt that the gua-ould that would soon inhabit her body would force her to kill them.

------------

_A/N: Again, please review so we know that we're loved; besides, I KNOW that you have an opinion on what's happening here! lol_


	8. Father Figure

_Author's Note: This chapter was not written by me; it was written by AthosionWarrior (she's done all of the even numbered chapters so far). I take no credit for anything within except the spelling. If it's right, she did it right; if it's wrong, it's because I didn't fix it. lol Enjoy and please review!_

------------

**Chapter Eight**

------------

John Sheppard ducked as a branch of a tree swung in his direction, a very angry Vala in front of him.

"I mean what does he think I am, something to play with until something better comes along? I mean sure she's incredibly beautiful, incredible body lovely personality but she's just a person, a girl, which by the way he has only known for the better half of three days!" she said, or more like shouted. John only half listened. He had agreed to go to the planet Athosia alone, and Vala, said she would accompany him. He had reluctantly agreed, allowing the overactive alien to come with him, something he regretted upon stepping through the gate on to the planet.

"Are you even listen to me?!" she shouted , forcing John from his thoughts.

"Ah… sorry… I don't mean to rude I don't really, but right now I am focusing on getting my friend back" John said truthfully.

Vala's expression changed from angry to understanding in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, I know. I am so sorry." she said.

"How do you know her?" Vala asked. John smiled as he thought back to how they met.

"She was leading the Athosions when we meet. We needed a ZPM so we went to her planet. I brought the wraith down on her and her people. Destroyed her home… she sacrificed her self to save me, pushing me out the way of the wraith beam" he thought for a moment, talking about his friend making his heart ache.

"I went to rescue her and in turn, she joined the team." John had finished explanation, noticing that they finally arrived at Athosia.

Xxx

Teyla didn't know how long she had been sitting here, in the same uncomfortable position Ba'al had left her. She was numb, the pain that had inhabited her body had seemed to disappear not too long ago, leaving her cold.

Outside she heard talking, she didn't know whether it was real or just in her mind, but a sudden feeling of relief washed over her when she had heard the distinctive voice of Daniel Jackson. Turning her head she saw that he was sitting opposite her, a carefree smile on his face.

"What have you gotten yourself in to?" he asked, his blue eyes staring in to her own.

"I can't seem to stay out trouble, I guess it's just you galaxies way of… greeting me" Teyla replied, the first smile in days appearing on her lips. Closing her eyes, she focused on nothing but his breathing, for a moment there was a silence, Teyla feared that he had disappeared, but his soft voice came from the shadows once again.

"You know we are coming for you right?" the young Athosion sniffed, nodding.

"Come soon," she said, but her gone.

The next person she saw was John Sheppard, his quirky smile and bright eyes staring down at her from his position on the bench.

"Why is it that every time a new enemy arrives I have to save your ass?" he asked.

"Colonel?" she said.

"Hey, what did I say about calling me colonel when we are off the clock?" he said, his usual charming smile appearing on his lips.

"Hang in there Teyla. We never leave a man behind," he said, suddenly his face was serious.  
"Don't give up Teyla, that's an order!" Teyla nodded her head.

"Yes sir," she said, holding her head high.

"Who you talking to?!" came a cold voice from outside her cell. She jumped turning to see who it was. A tall guard stood just outside the door, his eyes searching the cell for any other occupant. Teyla looked at John, only to find herself staring in to empty space.

"Nobody…" Teyla answered after a slight pause. He opened the door, his feet sounding heavy as he strode through. Throwing a plate of stale bread and a canteen of water at her.

"Wouldn't want you dying and stinking up the place" he said, then with a kick to the stomach, slammed the door of her cell door.

As time passed by, the silence grew, and it came to Teyla's attention that all but a few had retired to bed. Teyla thought about the symbiotes that had to arrived earlier, she thought about why Ba'al had not come to see her, or why he had not simply send one of his guards to beat on her some more. Other then the one that gave her the food. As Teyla began to drift off in to a light sleep, the sound of a hearty laugh invaded her ears.

"Father?" she said, her head snapping up to see her dear father standing above her, cane by his side.

"My darling Teyla, how are you my daughter?" Teyla sat there, too shocked for words. Her father smiled, bending down to face his daughter.

"Why do you just sit here and wait to be rescued?" he asked. "Fight them Teyla!" swallowing Teyla shook her head.

"I cannot father, they are too strong, he is to strong, it is best that I follow his commands, just until they save me" she said loudly, tears streaming down her cheeks. A light slap brought her out of her distraught state, shocked she looked up. 'how was she able to feel that?'

"That is not the Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosions that I looked after, that I raised. You are stronger then that, don't let this Ba'al fellow show you any different Teyla!" he sounded angry, his voice making Teyla visibly flinch. "Fight them…"

"How?" She asked, her fathers expression softened. He leaned in, kissing her gently on the forehead. Not saying another word, he began to disappear.

"No!" Teyla screamed, reaching forward, he hands met nothing but air and in a blink, her father was gone. "Don't go," she said quietly, he voice close to a desperate plea. More tears falling from her eyes.

------------

_A/N: Hm, the next chapter shouldn't be too long in coming... we'll see how it goes._


	9. Familiar Faces

_Author's Note: So AthosionWarrior definitely gave me something to play around with, with that last chapter. Here is what came out of that :)_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far; and PLEASE review more! Seriously, this is how I feel right now :'(, So please review and change that sad face to a big cheesy grin! LOL_

------------

**Chapter 9**

-------------

Sheppard and Vala entered the village, to the surprise of all of the "Athosians". They strode through the center of the village, looking for Desreck.

"Hey!" Sheppard called. "Desreck! We want to talk to you!" The Athosians scattered at his shout, a few of them running off to hide while a couple of others ran off in a different direction with purpose.

"Are they going to get him?" John wondered. Vala watched the retreating figures.

"I don't think that he's here," she said, frowning. "Did you see how they reacted when you said his name?"

"If only I could understand what they were saying..." John groaned. "Oh, I wish that Teyla were here!"

"If Teyla were here, we wouldn't have to be," Vala reminded him. "Why didn't you bring Daniel along to translate? He knows a bit of the language."

"Because you came along with me to complain about him, remember?" Vala paused, running their conversation back in her head.

"Oh, right," she giggled nervously. But then she straightened.

"They're coming back," she said, sounding more nervous still, a fact that bothered John more than he cared to admit.

By the time the Athosians had reached them, John had pasted on a halfway civil expression.

"Where's Desreck?" he asked.

"We will show you," a young man---more of a kid, really---said to him in halting english, motioning for them to follow him. "Come, this way."

They followed the kid, wary of a trap but not truly believing that the villagers, at least, had anything to do with Teyla's kidnapping. They walked down the dusty street, trailed by several of the more adventurous people, until they came to a dark tent where think black smoke rose from a tiny hole in the top.

"In here," the kid said, lifting the flap and motioning only John and Vala inside. They ducked to enter the doorway, and straightened up slowly in the smoke-filled space.

"This is... new," John muttered, looking around and noticing think bundles of herbs hanging from the ceiling and piled up to the sides of the tent like kindling, almost. It reminded him a little bit of a healer's tent, but he didn't think that that was what this place was.

"It's a death tent," Vala whispered, daring to draw little breath in the smokey tent. "Do you think that it's a trap to kill us?" she questioned.

"Doesn't feel like a trap... look." He pointed across the room, and almost afraid, Vala followed the direction of his gesture until her eyes rested on a low bed, upon which lay a still body, naked from the waist up, with a charred black hole in the chest.

It was Desreck.

In spite of all of the things that she had seen and done and endured, the sight still made her stomach turn in revulsion.

"So he's dead," she whispered sadly. John gently took her arm, and led her out of the tent.

"What happened to him?" John asked the kid who had brought them there. He shrugged.

"I don't know; we found his body on the ground by the stargate. They must have killed him and brought him back here." John and Vala didn't need to ask to know who "they" included.

"Why was he with them?" John asked. The kid shrugged.

"He left sometimes with them; stayed with them for a few weeks. He always came back."

John frowned thoughtfully.

"Do you know the gate address that he goes to?" he asked. The kid shook his head.

"No, I don't know..." John swore under his breath.

"I bet Colonel Carter could pull the last few from the DHD," Vala murmured. "I probably could, too..."

"Why don't we call her then, and see if she can help you?

"I don't _need _help," she informed him. "Maybe not; but I'd feel better if the both of you worked on it, okay?"

"Fine," she huffed. "Let's go call her."

"Why do you need the gate addresses?" their young guide asked, following them back towards the gate. Jon glanced at him.

"If we know where Desreck's body _came _from, we might have a better idea of where Teyla is."

------------

Daniel tossed and turned restlessly, ordered to bed but unable to fade into the deeper seep that was necessary for him to be able to function when he awakened. He was in a sort of dream-state, where he was not quite asleep and therefore still aware of everything that was going on around him---not that there _was _anything going on around his quarters; all the good stuff was happening off-world, and he was stuck here, trying to sleep.

He was angry, too; angry at a lot of things. He was angry that they hadn't found her yet, he was angry that Ba'al was torturing her---hurting _her_---and that his team-mates had forced him to come and rest and do _nothing _to help her.

He shifted restlessly, irritated that neither sleep nor waking was complete or satisfying. He wished that his radio would come alive with noise, and news that they'd found her and they knew exactly how to get past Ba'al to get her back.

"What are you doing?" Daniel moaned at the voice, covering his head with his pillow. "Unless you came to tell me that we've found her; go away." he mumbled into the fabric.

"Get up, Dr. Jackson."

"Go _away_!" he moaned again.

"You will not rescue Teyla laying around feeling sorry for yourself." Daniel began to realize that he didn't recognize this voice. He flipped onto his back and moved the pillow off of his face.

Standing just inside the door of his room was a tall man with an odd-looking cane, and a familiar face.

"Do I know you?" he asked, trying to figure out if he was awake or dreaming.

"Not me, personally," the man admitted. "But you know my daughter; you have feelings for her, no less." Daniel frowned.

"Your daughter... Teyla?" the man nodded.

"And yo know who has her and what you have to do to get her back; and yet you sit here and do nothing."

"What do you want me to do? _I don't know where she is_."

"You need to find her; you have all of the tools, everything that you will need. Go rescue my daughter, and bring her back." With that, he disappeared, leaving Daniel to wonder.

------------

After the odd but encouraging visions that Teyla had experienced of her friends and her father---which _was _a little confusing---she drifted into an uneasy sleep, unable to attain a deeper level of rest. The pain screaming out impatiently from her broken wrist was painful especially, too.

She was rudely awakened by light hitting her face as the cell door was opened. She winced and raised her good arm to shield her eyes.

"Bring her," she heard Ba'al's cold voice, and shuddered. A moment later, in a routine that was becoming uncomfortably normal, rough hands grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. Teyla didn't even fight, she was so used to it. Not by any means didn't she ignore her father's words; but whether it was a dream or not, she still didn't know. It wouldn't help her if her escape got her killed---again---in the process.

After so many stints in the darkened cell, she found that the lights hurt her eyes; even the soft, warm, gently light from the torches that lined the walls. She was going to have to figure a way around that; it wouldn't help her fight any when she needed to.

She was brought to a different room than usual, where Ba'al waited with a woman, who Teyla could feel was at war with herself, like two minds were trapped in the same body...

She was slightly shocked to realize that she could sense both the hostess and the gua-ould inside; especially since it was only with this one woman and not with Ba'al. She wondered if this was to be her new symbiote; and how long it would take for the creature to switch hosts, and how much it would hurt.

Ba'al answered two of her questions.

"This is your new symbiote," he said, gesturing vaguely towards the woman. "Her name is Diana. In three days time she will move from this body into yours," her stroked the woman's arm gently, and Teyla got the impression that the two were more than merely acquaintances.

Teyla regarded the woman before her curiously. She had obviously once been very beautiful, though her looks had been shadowed and hidden with age and scars. She figured that the gua'ould inhabiting the dark-haired girl must have decided that she wanted a younger, stronger host.

"Who is she?" Teyla asked, turning to Ba'al.

"I already told you her name."

"Not the worm," Teyla said deliberately, easing her mind in closer to try to see the struggle that went on between host and symbiote; trying to contact the girl. "What is the name of the host; who she was _before_?"

"She is Lianea Emmagan...

------------

_A/N: Haha, weren't expecting THAT, were you? (Lianea was Desreck's wife, if you go back to the third chapter... she's mentioned there.). The plot thickens! And since you're already here at the bottom of the page, how about a review to make my day? :D_


	10. Stronger

_Author's Note: AthosionWarrior's chapter, please leave a review and tell her how good she did :). _

_Thank you to everyone who has listened to my previous author's notes and reviewed; you've made us very happy :)._

------------

**Chapter 10**

------------

Teyla couldn't help but gasp at the name. Recognition clicked in her mind, making her frown, her mouth slightly agape.

"Lianea Emmagan?" she said, not being able to hide the surprise in her voice. Ba'al smiled at Teyla's confusion. "As in Deserek's wife, I though she was dead?" Ba'al chuckled.

"Well in a way…she is" he said, glancing at the woman. He smiled sadly.

"But she cannot satisfy me anymore, and the…'worm' as you called it needs a stronger better host." Ba'al tore his gaze away from Lianea turning his attention to Teyla, reaching out his hand. Teyla turned away without thinking, thinking he was going to strike her again. Ba'al caught her chin, turning her face to meet his. It was the look in his eyes that made Teyla swallow hard; something primal and lustful. He stroked her face gently and smiled.

"But you, you are different, stronger…" he stopped, leaning down till his face was mere inches from hers. At fist she thought he was going to kiss her, but gasped as he violently moved he head to the side, whispering in her ear.

"And when you do take in the symbiotes, you will tell me everything you know… your people will be mine to rule!" he said, then walked away.

"No!" Teyla screamed, reaching out to grab him. She suddenly felt her self being restrained by strong arms holding her down with bruising grips. She fought against them, screaming at the top of her lungs. Calling him, daring him to come back. But he never did.

Xxx

It had been hours since Ba'al's departure, hours since they talked and hours since Teyla had stopped fighting, looking up at the ceiling through blurred eyes. Her arms throbbed from the dark purple bruises that had started to from there. The guards had left her a few hours after Ba'al, after they had beat on her a little more. They were mostly muscle, she thought to herself. They just liked causing pain. Ba'al on the other hand, was someone to be feared. He had the brains and the muscle. For the first time in Teyla Emmagan's life, she was scared.

She found her thoughts wandering. To her people, the times they shared, the battle and hardships they had been through. They were family. Then she thought about her real family.

Her father had always been there for her, always lent a helping hand, but was always strict when needed. He taught her how to withstand pain, taught her to be a good person and a good leader, but was always loving and gentle.

Her mother, however, she hadn't known. Her father used to tell her stories and she could vaguely remember her mothers sweet voice singing her to sleep. She had a photo of her, trapped inside a tiny golden locket.

Then she came to her sister, her twin. She had not told anyone about her, wanting to keep the painful memory of her death a secret. She died at the hands of the wraith at the young age of fifteen, taking a part of Teyla with her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud bang. Jolting up to keep herself from falling off the stone table she lay on, she quickly jumped to her feet. Going to the window. At first all she saw was stars. Looking more closely she could just see the end of another ship, a large strangely shaped spacecraft that floated, its weapons firing in to the side of Ba'al's own ship.

The ship jolted again, causing her to fall hard to the floor. She cried out in pain as she landed on her wrist, a sharp stab of pain surging through her hand. She cradled her hand protectively against her cheek, getting to her feet. She started towards the door but came to a stop when it opened and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Xxx

Daniel woke with a start, sweat covering his face like water. He looked around his room, seeing that he was the only one there. Looking at his clock her saw bright red numbers flash back at him. It was 0700.

Throwing the damp blankets to the side her swung his legs round and rested them on the floor beside the bed. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a shirt he started for the door, not bothering to take a shower.

Stepping out into the hall way he found it abandoned. Strange for this time of the morning. Running down the hall to the mess, he turned the corner, almost stumbling as he came across another empty hallway. Daniel was shocked at what he saw. Rubbing his eyes he looked again. The same sight greeted him. A golden corridor of a gua'ould ship extended in front of him. Flaming torches burning on the walls. Taking a deep breath, he started down the corridor, occasionally looking behind him. The small steps he was taking echoed and bounced off the walls, his breathing was harsh, and his movement, ridged.

"Daniel," a voice whispered. He stopped, searching the still empty corridor.

"Hello?" he shouted, the voice called to him again, it seemed distant, distorted and muffled.

"Who's there?!" he shouted, looking round.

"Daniel," it said again. It sounded close, human. He turned, seeing Teyla standing behind him.

"Teyla!" he said with a smile. She didn't smile back.

"You have to help me Daniel, please you have to come for me." He nodded.

"Where are you?" he tried.

"You have to come and save me, please!" she pleaded. Taking a step forward he stopped as Ba'al appeared at her side, his hand wrapped tightly round her neck. He smiled, bringing up his other hand. There Daniel saw a large, serrated knife in his hand.

"You can not save her Daniel, just like you couldn't save Sha're" Ba'al smiled, then drew his hand back, plunging the dagger through Teyla's chest.

Daniel woke suddenly, his breathing harsh. His head violently moved from side to side, glancing at every corner of the room. The clock beside him screamed for attention, its red numbers showing the time as 0730. He calmed, slamming his fist on the snooze button.

Showering quickly then getting dressed, he started for the control room. He was going to save Teyla, whether or not his team was behind him.

------------

_A/N: Hope you like it, more soon! :D_


	11. Going Alone

_Author's Note: Me again (jewel). I don't know how good this turned out, but that's really more up to you than me ;) lol._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! :D_

------------

**Chapter Eleven**

------------

John and Vala returned to earth with a gate address. They met Daniel, on his way down to the stargate, preparing to dial out.

"What are you doing?" Vala asked. "You weren't coming to get us, were you? We would have radioed in sooner, but..."

"I wasn't coming after you," Daniel assured her. "I'm going to get Teyla back."

"And they're making you go alone?"

"No, they're not making me," he said. "I'm going on my own because I want to; I'm the only one who can find her." He wasn't bragging, he was simply stating a fact, one that he knew to be true. Of all of them, he had the most knowledge of both the gua'ould and the Athosians. He had to be the one.

"We'll come with you," Vala offered; however she might be offended by his attraction to Teyla, she didn't want him to get hurt either.

"Yeah, you don't have to go alone," John agreed.

"No, I do. This is my fault and I need to fix it; and I don't want you two to come along and get yourselves killed---don't deny it, I know that you both have that tendency---especially if I can't do it. You guys will have to be the next wave."

"At least let us tell you what we found out," Vala said. She explained about Desreck's body, and what the villagers had said; and they gave him the address that they had been shown. Daniel was slightly surprised by their willingness to do whatever he asked of them, and incredibly grateful for everything that they _had _done.

Unexpectedly, he wrapped Vala in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. "For everything that you've done for me."

"You know that I would do anything for him," she promised.

After a moment he released her, and turned to shake John's hand awkwardly.

"Thanks," he said. "For everything."

"You're welcome," the Colonel said. "I hope that you make it out of this with her." Daniel swallowed.

"So do I," he said, before sending them up to the control room to be out of the way when Walter dialed the gate. He took a deep breath and hoped he was right, and as soon as the wormhole was stable, he screwed his eyes shut and stepped through the event horizon.

------------

Teyla gasped in amazement, not at the door's opening but what it revealed. There were _four _Ba'al's standing there, waiting for her. She backed away, but one of them reached out and caught her arm, preventing her from escaping.

"What is happening?" she demanded, struggling under his grip and trying not to notice the fact that there were four of him. "Who are they?"

"They are attacking," one of the Ba'al's said. "We cannot afford to lose you to them."

"Why would they want me?" she asked. "How do they even know that I am here?" But the Ba'al's wouldn't answer her; they just half-led, half dragged her through the halls of the ship, with no apparent destination. Their goal seemed to be to get her moving as quickly as possible for as long as possible.

Teyla kept up as best as she could, but she was fast growing tired from her lack of... everything. She was just too tired.

Eventually, she grew too numb to even comprehend what was going on around her anymore, and she slipped into the dark bliss of unconsciousness...

------------

Daniel walked quickly through the gritty market of the world that he had come to. Most of his team had forgotten about their mission to this place, it had been so long since they had been there; but he had made a few friends here, and they were the kind of people who knew everything about everything that went on in the galaxy---more like Vala's kind of friend than his, really---and more importantly than that, they owed him a favor.

It was not difficult to find the man that he was looking for; he was, as always, in the center of things, bragging about his half-imagined triumphs of days long past. Daniel ignored the crowd---who seemed to be new, as they did not immediately try to shut the man up---and pushed his way past people to stand right in front of his old friend.

"Marcus, I need your ship," he said.

Marcus made a face like he was hurt.

"What? No "hello Marcus, it's been a while since I've seen you; keeping yourself out of trouble? And after all I've done for you..."

"You haven't done anything for me," Daniel reminded him. "It was _me _who got _you _out of trouble the first time I came here; and every time since.:" Marcus laughed.

"Oh, right, I must have forgotten about that."

"Yeah, right," Daniel muttered. His friend purposefully ignored him.

"Why exactly do you need my ship?" he asked. "I thought that you and your friends managed to scrounge a few up."

"Yeah, but not for me," Daniel said. "And that aside, I couldn't take one of those on this mission."

"Maybe if you told me a little bit more _about _this mission, I might be inclined to offer my assistance." Daniel saw no harm in explaining the situation in the most general terms to him; it might help him get the ship _faster_.

"I'm going to rescue Teyla Emmagan," he said, banking on the hope that Marcus would have heard about what had happened almost as soon as it did. But even if that wasn't _quite _the case, he recognized her name.

"Ba'al's new pet?" he asked incredulously. "You think that you can take her away from the most powerful gua'ould that I know of still alive?"

"I can if you let me borrow your ship." Marcus shook his head, backing away and holding up his hands like he was warding Daniel off.

"You're crazy!" he accused. "And I'm not going to be a part of this!"

"You owe me, Marcus."

"I owe you something easy; like, a free tour of the market place with one or two five-finger discounts. I do _not _owe you my ship."

"Okay then," Daniel sighed and looked off to the side. "I'll just tell those bounty hunters when I see them that you live here; and I'll sit back and see what you do..."

"No, wait!" Marcus protested quickly. "You can borrow my ship if I can come along with you to make sure that you don't ruin it."

"Thank you so much for your vote of confidence," Daniel muttered.

"You're welcome," Marcus replied; though Daniel doubted that he even knew what he was talking about.

Shaking his head and hoping that he had made the right choice, the archaeologist followed his friend out of the crowd into one of the dark alleyways that lined it, away from civilization. He hoped that he wasn't making a big mistake...

------------

_A/N: As always, please review! :D_


	12. Very Close

_Author's Note: Here is AthosionWarrior's next chapter; thanks to all who reviewed, and please continue to do so :) Enjoy! :D_

xxx

**Chapter 12**

Xxx

Teyla woke drowsily, moaning as she slowly returned to consciousness. For once in the few days she had been with Ba'al, her body no longer ached or throbbed, although her head was still pounding.

Lifting her head from the soft surface it rested on, she winced slightly as a sharp pain surged through her neck. She opened her eyes, then frowned.

Instead of being greeted by the harsh gold of Ba'al's ship, she was greeted with the simple sunlit walls of a wooden cabin.

Narrowing her eyes she glanced at her surroundings. Sunlight shone through the large open windows, the wind blowing the lace curtains gently. A large fireplace rested snugly below the window, a large black pot over the brightly burning fire. A small red velvet chair rested a short distance away from an empty bookcase, dusty and moth eaten. The door was open, letting a light breeze cool her skin.

Moving from the soft surface she lay on, Teyla gasped as she was pulled back, only now noticing both hands bound to the wooden frame of the bed. She sighed.

"Ah, your awake!" Ba'al accented English greeted her ears, causing her to turn her head towards the door. He carried a few bits off chopped wood in his hands, throwing them down near the fireplace.

"Where are we, what happened?!" Teyla asked, watching the man carefully as her approached her.

"We had to abandon ship!" he said sadly, then smiled. "But your symbiote survived, even if its host didn't" Ba'al chuckled, sending shiveres up Teyla's spine.

But it was only now that she noticed the grotesque worm in the jar, placed conveniently on the side table of the bed. It seemed as if it were trying to break through the jar, ramming its ugly head in to the glass.

"Why am I tied to the bed?!" Ba'al smirked.

"I had to do something to keep you from running away" he said, now sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly trailing his fingers over the blade of the knife in his hand.

"Now, Atlantis, Pegasus. Tell me what you know! " Teyla gulped, then narrowed her eyes.

"Never!" she screamed, standing her ground even when he put the knife to her throat.

Ba'al smile dropped, but Teyla could see a tinge of excitement in his eyes.

"Very well" he said, rising from the bed and picking the symbiote of the jar. He dangled the horrid worm over Teyla's stomach, looking at her and smirking.

"We are going to have to do this the hard way," he said, dropping it on to the soft silk of her bare abdomen.

Her screams filled the small wooden shack.

xxx

Daniel glanced out the large window of Marcus's ship, his thoughts miles away from the conversation Marcus had roped him into.

All he saw before him was a black abyss, scattered with the occasional star. He had drowned out what Marcus had been saying and had began to think of what had happened over the past few days.

Teyla Emmagan had come to earth, been captured, then tortured. Jackson shook his head at the irony. The first time she comes to earth for real, is the time she will remember, but not always in the good way.

He could still see the pain in her eyes when Ba'al had dug the knife into her arm, still hear her scream as he trailed the blade along her neck.

He was shocked out of his thoughts by a light punch on his arm.

"What up between you and this girl Dan?" Marcus asked, staring intently out of the window in front of him.

Jackson shook his head.

"She is a friend."

"I think she's more than that man, I see that look in you eyes when you talk about her."

"What look?"

Marcus raised his eyebrow. Jackson sighed.

"Let it go, I just wanna know she is safe, he tortured her" Daniel said. Finally, Marcus become quite.

"We will find her," he said finaly, breaking the silence. Daniel hoped he was right.

A few hours past and they passed in silence, only the sound of the eerie hum of the engines breaking the hush between the two friends. Until they came to a planet.

"My sensors say that your girl, is on that planet. You're lucky. If she didn't have that secondary tracking device implanted, she would be gone forever"

Jackson merely nodded, staring at the planet in amazement.

"Well, lets go get her."


	13. Found

_Author's Note: I am so sorry that I took so long with this; I was away for about nine days, and I didn't have my computer and I couldn't finish typing it. And then FFN had a little problem for a couple o days where it wouldn't let me log in... :P Please forgive the wait; and as always, thank you for all your reviews so far :)._

------------

**Chapter 13**

------------

John and Vala mounted the steps up to the control room as Jackson dialed out. They were met by General Landry, who looked... less than pleased. They shared a look, knowing somewhat what was coming.

"Where did he go?" Landry demanded. "Why did you let him leave?"

"He's a grown man," Vala said, placing her hands on her hips. "He doesn't have to ask your permission every time he "leaves the house"."

"He does if it's through the stargate," the General corrected her. "So tell me, where did he go?"

"We don't know," John answered. "He didn't give us the address." He glanced at Vala, who shrugged, playing innocent. The general rolled his eyes.

"But you know why he's going, don't you? He's going to find Teyla, but he didn't tell you exactly where he was going so that you couldn't tell me; plausible deniability and all that, right?"

"Guilty as charged," John admitted. "But I get the guy; the only reason that I'm not out there doing the same thing is because we came to make our report to Colonel Carter first, so that she could help us get an address out of the Athosian gate."

"Well fine!" Get your butt up to the briefing room and make the report; but you two are staying here. I don't want anyone else running loose around this galaxy trying to get themselves killed." John frowned a bit.

"With all due respect, sir-"

"Go!" The both of them thought it best to obey. They passed the irritated General and made their way up towards the briefing room.

"Do you think that he bought it?" Vala asked once they were out of hearing distance. John turned to her; he had not been expecting that.

"You know where he went?" he demanded. She shrugged.

"I happened to catch the symbols as the gate was dialed; don't tell me that you didn't look back too." He shrugged and stuttered helplessly and Vala smiled.

"I may have caught a glimpse of a part of the address at some point... but I don't know where he is; at least, not exactly.

"You're just as guilty as I am, then" Vala said, satisfied. . "So let's just move on and figure out how we can help him."

-----------

Daniel convinced Marcus to land the ship a few hundred yards away from Teyla's life-sign, deciding to go in alone, on foot. Marcus agreed and did not try to follow him; he knew how dangerous Ba'al was, and it was rumored that he had not made it onto the insane gua'ould's good side.

Daniel crept through the woods, making sure to stay heading. in the direction that Marcus had said Teyla was. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this along; but what else could he do? If he waited for very much longer they would lose her again; and past that there were no guarantees. He couldn't wait for backup; they were beyond out of time.

Eventually, he spotted a break in the trees; and in the middle of it he saw some kind of little shed or cabin. He felt something twist in his gut, and he knew that she was there. He also thought it likely that there would be guards, and he decided to take it just a little bit slower; getting himself shot wouldn't help her any. So he sneaked forward as quietly as possible, alert for threats even though they seemed non-existent, and made his way towards the little cabin in the clearing.

It would have taken him maybe five or ten minutes to reach the clearing, if he hadn't heard her scream.

The sound was so wrenching and piercingly loud that for a moment it stunned him into paralysis. Then he realized what he was hearing and burst out of cover and straight into the cabin. The sight that greeted him made him pause for a beat as Ba'al laughed over the ugly, confused gua'ould trying to burrow it's way into Teyla's half-bare stomach. It didn' seem to understand that it couldn't get into her head through her stomach.

His pause lasted only the barest of seconds; and then he exploded into action once more. Before Ba'al had even fully turned he had struck the man with super-human strength that sent him flying. That taken care of, he turned to Teyla.

He ripped the disgusting worm off of her stomach and flung it in Ba'al's direction, and then addressed the handcuffs. One quick shot from his P90 and the chain binding her to the bed was shattered. Teyla's screams died down to a whimper as he lifted her in his arms---they would worry about the actual cuffs later---and carried her out and back in the direction that he thought Marcus's ship was. He didn't know whether or not Ba'al was unconscious or on his feet chasing him; but he didn't care to find out. All that registered in his mind was getting Teyla as far away from him as possible.

After several minutes, Daniel realized that he must have misjudged the direction where the ship lay, because it should hot have taken him nearly this long to find it. He paused shifting Teyla's weight slightly in her arms as he tried to get his bearings.

"Dan..iel..." He glanced down at Teyla, who blinked sluggishly, trying to open her eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You... came?"

"Of course! I couldn't stand the thought of Ba'al torturing you."

"...others?" he shook his head.

"I didn't want to put them in any danger," he explained. "So I came alone." Teyla's lips began to curve with the beginning of a smile, and her eyes drooped peacefully shit.

"No weak... after all" she murmured, before drifting away into a gentle sleep; feeling totally safe in Daniel's arms.

"You're still beautiful, though," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her warm forehead. He wasn't sure if she heard him or not; but her smile widened the tiniest bit, and he assumed that she had.

Her brief moment of alertness restored his strength and resolve; and with renewed urgency he changed his direction and headed for what he hoped was the ship.

------------

_A/N: AthosionWarrior just sent me the next chapter (man! now I feel really bad for taking so long...); keep reading! :)_


	14. Finally Rescued

_Author's Note:...and you kept reading! I'm so proud of you all! ;) LOL Okay, this is AthosionWarrior's chapter, and I think that it's one of my favorites that she's done for this fic :). I hope that you like it and review; reviews make us happy! :D_

-----------

**Chapter 14**

------------

Daniel clutched Teyla tightly to chest, ignoring the stinging pain on his face as the limp branches slashed at his cheeks as he past them.

Her small body seemed to shake uncontrollably, shuddering in his arms. She seemed so small and frail, bleeding and unconscious in Jackson's tight and protective embrace.

As he neared the ship he came to a sudden stood, ducking down beneath the overgrown vegetation around him. Marcus lay sprawled in an awkward position on the floor, a few feet away from the ship.

Frowning, Daniel gently lay Teyla on the mossy ground, making sure not to jar any of her injuries. Rising, Jackson carefully made his way towards his fallen friend.

"Marcus?" he whispered, falling to his knees beside him and turning him over.

A large gash scared his cheek, already turning an angry red round the edges, a large bruise was quickly forming around his left eye.

"Ah doctor Jackson, how predictable" an amused voice said from above him "Always the one to lend helping hand when one is hurt." Jackson looked up angrily, spotting Ba'al standing a short distance away. Obviously one of his clones.

"What do you want!" Jackson screamed at him, jumping to his feet. The Gua'ould smiled.

"Well Teyla of coarse." he replied, motions behind Jackson. After hearing heavy foot steps approach him, he turned on his heel, gasping as yet another Ba'al walked out from the overgrown bushes and trees, carrying a still unconscious Teyla in his arms.

Walking past him, Ba'al laid Teyla on the floor again, sitting causally beside her and brushing the hair from her face.

"Don't you touch her!" Jackson screamed, Ba'al's hand froze for no more then a second.

"Beautiful isn't she?" he asked, Jackson kept quite, watching as Ba'al gently stroked her uninjured cheek. Smiling as she lay oblivious to his caress, he looked up at Daniel, his expression serious.

"Now here is how it is going to work." Ba'al started. "I am going to Take Teyla and your ship away from here and you are going to go back to your silly little planet and tell you friends that you couldn't find Teyla…" he waited for a response. As expected, he got none.

Ba'al chuckled again, lifting Teyla from the floor, it was then Daniel took a daring step forward.

"I'm not gonna let you take her!"

"What are you going to do Doctor Jackson, fight me?" both Ba'al said un unison, sending a chill down his spine at the eerie harmony their voices made as they mingled together.

From his belt, Ba'al removed a gem encrusted knife, it's blade long and serrated, as Teyla began to stir Ba'al had instantly drove the knife into Teyla's neck, causing her to jerk awake. The cut was only shallow, not enough to kill her, but the fear and pain in her eyes made Jackson rush towards Ba'al, knocking the knife from his head and crushing him to the floor.

For a moment they struggled, throwing punches, kicks and even slaps to get the upper hand. The sound of a staff weapon charging brought both their attention to Teyla and the other Ba'al.

Teyla lay still sprawled on the floor, cowering behind the long snake like shaped head on the end. She was shaking still, more out of fear then anything else. Daniel had found himself wondering what Ba'al did to her that made her so scared of him.

Jackson got to his feet, raising his hands in surrender. It was the Ba'al had turned the staff on Daniel, a small smirk on his face. The other Ba'al walked up beside his clone, an identical smirk on his own face.

"I will be sure to tell Teyla of you when she is bending to my every need Doctor Jackson," Ba'al chuckled. Jackson's gaze feel to Teyla, the Athosion gaining fearfully at the man that stood above her. He closed his eyes as the sound of the staff blast sounded.

A moment passed and he opened his eyes. Seeing both Ba'al's on a heap in the floor. A Humming above him attracted his attention upwards, looking up just in time to see a small jumper De-clock and Teal'c standing proud with a staff weapon in his hands.

"Why look so surprised Jackson. You think Atlantis was the only place with one of these things" Mitchell said, referring to the jumper. The small ship landed softly on the ground, and a team of people came bustling out.

"Where's Teyla?" John asked concerned. Jackson turned, seeing that Teyla no longer sat sprawled on the floor.

"Teyla?" he called softly. A small whimper somewhere to the side of him attracted his attention. He turned to see Teyla curled against a tree, her hands wrapped round her knees and knees tight against her chest.

"Teyla?" he called again. Her face buried deeper into her arms. Jackson reached out a hand, brushing her shoulder. Teyla jumped, looking up fearfully.

"I am not gonna hurt you Teyla. You can trust me. I will keep you safe."

Teyla's expression changed slightly. Softening. Jackson reached out a hand. Teyla looked down at his outstretched hand, the reluctantly took it. Falling in to his arms, she was asleep within seconds.

John smiled at her sleeping form, the inclined his head towards the ship.

"Lets get out of here."

-----------

_A/N: I'll finish up the next chapter as soon as possible! :D_


	15. Blessing

_Author's Note: I am SO SORRY that this has taken so terribly long to complete! Writer's block/having a broken computer have prevented me from finishing/typing up this final chapter; but I think that I've finally got it. Let me know what you think; feedback is wonderful, and I live on your reviews._

_Also, before I get into that, I would like to think all of the people who have reviewed already; _**Alydia Rackham**, **bsctjbclb**, **madwhiskey**, **SGRaider**, **Windrider0**, and **Ali**. _And, I'd like to thank _**AthosionWarrior**_. It's been an honor and a pleasure to write this with you, and without you there would have been no fic. Thank you so much for agreeing to co-author this; you're a wonderful writer, and I love everything that you've written here. Thank you :)_

------------

**Chapter Fifteen**

------------

_Six hours earlier…_

John and Vala made their report to Colonel Carter, who listened with interest to what they had found on the planet, and their conversations with first Daniel and then General Landry upon their return. She shook her head as they recounted everything.

"I can't believe the two of you," she muttered.

"What?" Vala asked innocently. "We did exactly what we're supposed to."

"And by "supposed to", you mean "protecting Daniel so that he had a chance to find Teyla", don't you?" She shrugged helplessly.

"What else?" Sam sighed.

"General's not gonna be happy with the two of you," she reminded them. John shrugged.

"Maybe not; but neither is Teyla if we let her die."

"And you really think that Daniel has a better chance of finding her on his own?"

"No, of course not!" Vala and Sheppard exchanged a look. "That's not the plan at all." Sam looked skeptical.

"There's a plan in all of this somewhere?"

"Of course there is." Sheppard explained to her why they had let Daniel go, and what they had planned on doing once he left; and as she listened, she realized that they actually had thought things out, and that they might actually have a chance to get the Athosian back, provided that Daniel was able to find her. They would track him the same way that they had been tracking Teyla in the beginning; and wherever he stopped, they would gate to. From there everything should be easy.

She admitted that she thought it was possible; but she knew that she didn't have the authority to clear their plan.

"And did you tell General Landry about this plan?"

"Not yet," Sheppard said uncomfortably. "We were kind of hoping that you'd pitch it to him." She groaned.

"Of course you were… well, we'd better get this over with."

Sam talked to General Landry, and managed to convince him that John and Vala's plan could work; and to let them both off of the base; Vala because she was part of SG1, and John to fly the jumper that was necessary to complete the plan. Grudgingly he agreed, and six hours later, when Daniel's beacon showed steadily on a planet, SG1 minus Daniel and plus John, took Earth's jumper and dialed in to that planet.

Several life signs appeared on the jumper's HUD after they came through the gate and cloaked; but only one bore Daniel's life sign. John steered the little ship towards it.

It took about ten minutes to reach him, and a very interesting scene met their eyes.

Daniel was standing by the body of a man that Sam and Teal'c recognized, facing two Ba'als. They were standing over Teyla---who was bleeding from odd wounds in her stomach and a jagged cut on her throat and looked absolutely terrified---and one of them was pointing a staff weapon at her. But a second later it shifted to center on Daniel's chest. Teal'c already had an identical weapon in his hands, and John quickly opened the hatch of the jumper enough that he could get a clear shot at the two clones who were putting their friends in danger. The Jaffa fired off two quick shots, and both of the Ba'al's fell. John landed the jumper as Daniel watched in amazement.

They exited the jumper, and John looked around with concern, having satisfied himself with a glance that Daniel's worst injuries were bruises. Teyla, he had seen, was not so fortunate; but he no longer saw her where she had been, pinned down by the Ba'al's.

"Where is she?" he asked Jackson. The archaeologist looked around with worry, and soon found the Athoisan curled up against a tree out of the way, still looking terrified even though there was no danger left. Concerned, Jackson knelt in front of her, touching her gently.

John didn't hear what Daniel said to his friend; but he saw the frightened animal look in her eyes fade into weary trust, and after a moment she leaned into Jackson and fell asleep. Wrapping his arms securely around her, Daniel lifted her, and John grinned at him as he turned around.

"Lets get her out of here," he said.

------------

What happened after Daniel brought her onto the shop was all a great blur to Teyla. She remembered dozens of questions---none of which she had been able to answer---about what had happened; what had been done to her; was she okay? She didn't think that she was coherent enough to have answered any of the,; and eventually she'd heard John and Daniei's voices telling everyone to back off, and she had drifted away.

They had reached Earth sometime while she was unconscious, and the next thing that made sense to her was hearing the doctors talk as she and a man names Marcus were rushed to the infirmary and treated. Some of the voices had been familiar, and so she allowed them to treat her, drifting in and out of consciousness. But eventually all that had faded, too; and she slept for a long time, tortured with strange dreams of pain and death.

When she finally woke up, she had no idea what she had dreamed and what was reality. She was lying on a soft bed, her eyes closed, but she was sure that Ba'al had never been so thoughtful with his accommodations. She wondered if the rescue had been real, or if she had merely dreamed it, and Ba'al had put her here to deceive her into thinking that she was safe, only to crush her again. She gave an involuntary shudder, thinking that she would have preferred to wake up in her cell again.

"Teyla?" Her eyes flew opened, and she whimpered and threw and arm up to shield them from the dim light that assaulted them. The light hurt; why was there light? Didn't Ba'al like to keep her in the dark?

"Hey, Teyla." That was not Ba'al's voice; it was a voice that she recognized and knew and trusted. "It's okay, it's me, Daniel. You're safe now." She squinted from under her hand, and saw the man's face, illuminated by the light of a dim lamp. She shifted her gaze to see where she was, and recognized the room as the one where she had stayed her first and only night in Cheyenne mountain.

"Daniel?" He nodded, looking relieved.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" She ignored his question.

"Why am I here?" she asked him.

"We figured that you wouldn't want to wake up in the infirmary; after all that happened, something like a lab didn't seem like the kind of thing that you would want to see. We've been taking turns sitting with you, waiting for you to wake up. John just left."

After a moment, she found herself able to lower her hand and look around without the light hurting her now-sensitive eyes.

"Ba'al?" she asked fearfully, some of the terror from when they had found her returning to her eyes, lighting them with a wildness that made Daniel nervous.

"We sent a team back to the planet to see; the bodies were still there, but the ship that I got there in was gone; the one from in the cabin must have survived, and gotten away." Teyla's fingers tightened nervously on the edges of her blankets, and Daniel realized that he may have said the wrong thing.

"He can't get to you anymore," he said firmly. "You're safe now, we'll never let him touch you again."

"You cannot be sure that he will not try again."

"But he'll never succeed," Daniel promised. "We'll protect you, all of us. Everyone here and on Atlantis will make sure that he can never get at you again." Teyla shuddered again, memories of Ba'al's labs, his torture, his cold hands touching her and then stabbing her filling her mind. For a moment Daniel and the room at Cheyenne Mountain were blotted out, and in their place Ba'al stood over her, the golden walls behind him as hard and thick as prison walls, trapping her in…

She screamed.

She felt hands take hers, and she thrashed desperately against them, trying to escape whatever was holding her back. But an urgent voice called to her, breaking through her terrifying vision.

"Teyla! Teyla, it's me!" Abruptly, the room returned to what it was suppose to be, and she recognized Daniel's worried face before her.

Exhausted and ashamed, she gave up fighting and curled into herself, and started to cry.

Daniel was thoroughly scared for her now. He had seen some of what Ba'al had done to her, but he knew that there had to be more, worse things that he had done to her. He knew it, but he couldn't bear to imagine it; he had no idea what the vile man had done to Teyla to make her so afraid.

Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her, and drew her to him comfortingly. He had no idea what to say to her, but she hadn't refused his touch before. Maybe that was all that he could do for her right now.

"Teyla." He felt her jerk in his arms, and realized that he had not said her name. Following her gaze, he found himself staring at the very ghost or whatever it had been that had appeared to him earlier.

"Father?" He smiled gently.

"I am here," he said.

"But how…?"

"Thank you, for rescuing her," Tagan said, ignoring his daughter's question in favor of Daniel. "You have done well; you have proven yourself to be more than worthy of her."

"Excuse me?" He glanced at Teyla for clarity, but she seemed just as confused as he was.

"You have taken care of her and protected her when you did not need to," Tagan said. "And thus, I know that you always will; and that you ARE worthy of her."

"Father, what do you mean?" Teyla asked. Tagan's smile softened as he turned to her.

"Take care, Teyla," he said tenderly. "Know that I love you." He turned back to Daniel. "Take care of her, Daniel Jackson," he said. "Love her, cherish her, and protect her. I expect you to keep her safe." And just as he had before, he disappeared, leaving the two of them blinking and confused.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Daniel asked Teyla in a slightly awed whisper. She looked at him with wide, dark eyes.

"I think that that was a blessing."

"A blessing meaning…"

"That he wants us to be together." Daniel felt his heart leap in two different directions at once. On the one hand, he was sure that he did love her; on the other hand, he had only known her for a few days; and most of hers had been spent in captivity. They had feelings, but no relationship to speak of. Did Tagan really expect them to just up and get married?

"Not like, _right now_, though… right?" She shook her head quickly.

"I believe that he just meant "someday"," she said. Suddenly, a mischievous glint lit up her eyes. When she spoke next, it was in Athosian. "You have much to learn first; you are still weak." Daniel grinned as he found that he could understand her words.

"You're beautiful," he replied, leaning down to kiss her lips quickly and gently, giving her no chance to argue or brush off the compliment.

His kiss seemed to take away all of her fear and pain, washing all of the negative traces of her captivity away. She knew then that her father was right, that they did belong together, even if it took time. Even her team-mates could not make her feel so completely safe and whole. She had no doubt in her mind that he would protect her, always.

Fin.

------------

_A/N: Wow! *takes deep breath* It's finally finished… This last chapter was particularly hard for me to write; partially because it IS the last chapter, and just kind of because of the nature of it. I'm really not comfortable writing Daniel still; I'm much more at home writing on Atlantis. There were a variety of other things that kept me from finishing sooner, as well; I re-wrote this chapter drastically when I typed it, changed the POV's and added several scenes to fill in the loose ends from the last chapter few chapters, like how the jumper got to Daniel and Teyla in time. But all in all, I actually had a blast writing it, especially this time around. I hope that you've enjoyed it, and the rest of this fic; and I hope that you give us a review to let us know what you thought. And go check out AthosionWarrior's fics; she was nice enough to let me post *ours* on my profile, but she has some really great stuff of her own on hers, and since you're not reading this fic there, you should go look at something else of hers.  
That's about it, and thank you once again for coming on this wild and crazy ride with us :).  
God bless! :D  
~jewel of athos  
_


End file.
